


It Hurts To Become by myownremedy （中文翻译）

by zzyJanus



Category: The Social Network (2010), 《社交网络》（2010）
Genre: AU——原著向, Dom/sub, F/F, HE, M/M, PTSD角色, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 失明角色, 家庭暴力, 导盲犬, 情感创伤/抚慰, 永久伤害, 混乱与焦虑, 自残, 自毁倾向, 虐待, 角色分析, 解离性障碍, 轻微BDSM, 酗酒/酒精依赖, 陷入爱河, 面部缺陷
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzyJanus/pseuds/zzyJanus
Summary: 故事里Mark看不见，而Eduardo爱他。Facebook与之同行。





	It Hurts To Become by myownremedy （中文翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Hurts To Become](https://archiveofourown.org/works/479131) by [myownremedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownremedy/pseuds/myownremedy). 



> 标题取自Andrea Gibson的诗『I Sing The Body Electric, Especially When My Power's Out』
> 
> 特别感谢Alex，Jackie，Diana和Venla，还有在tumblr上经受了这一团糟的每一个人。
> 
> 超棒的Jackie阅读了这篇，找出很多明显的错误，但总的来说这是未经beta的，尤其是最后一段。我道歉。
> 
> 声明：你们全是同性恋，你们全是虚构的，全是我编造的，别因为这个就来评判我，因为我只是个谦逊的同人创作者，无意侵犯版权。
> 
> 编辑（于4-13-15）：这是改编的故事。我不从中获取利益。我不拥有启发了这部作品的原作（电影《社交网络》），但我确实拥有这部作品本身，我保留对其一切版权。谢谢你。
> 
> 警告：儿童虐待，家庭暴力，酒瘾，自残，眼疾，失明，解离性障碍，自毁行为，PTSD以及精神创伤。
> 
>  
> 
> （关于【译注】：之前打算用悬浮窗作译注的，结果发现显示有字数限制，在lofter和随缘上的版本是有全部译注的，但是这篇是一发完没办法分段落加注释，我再琢磨琢磨怎么搞吧_(:з」∠)_）

_I said to the sun, tell me about the Big Bang._

_The sun said, “It hurts to become.”_

_—— Andrea Gibson, I Sing The Body Electric, Especially When My Power’s Out_

 

 

 

Eduardo Saverin习惯了争吵，也习惯了其间紧绷着的沉默。对他而言，人们友好地、嬉闹般的争吵仍然是很新奇的。他领会到这是一种朋友之间会做的事儿，这有点让他感到挫败，因为这就像一种他不知道舞步的交际舞。

最开始，争吵或者拔高了嗓门的声音会让他陷入恐慌，让他蹑手蹑脚地去到边上去，盯着墙壁，直到他的意识不再在那儿，直到他的意识陷入虚无。但是大学里的每个人都很吵闹，到第二年Eduardo学会了自带消音器；他专注于学业，无视了周遭一切人与事。

他只注意到了Mark，因为Mark争吵的方式与众不同。他不大喊大叫，面容平静，这只会让与他争吵的漂亮棕发女孩感到气馁。

 

  
在巨大的演讲厅里，Eduardo坐在他们旁边，飞快地转着笔，屏蔽了教授的声音，当他听到一个毫无起伏的声音说道：

『这堂课我不需要你。』

『很明显每堂课你都不需要我，』一个女生的声音恶声恶气地答道，Eduardo冲自己微微笑了笑。

『这个学期不需要，别，』语调平平的声音说着，当他听到这个女生发火的时候，Eduardo终于看向了这声音的方向。

『好吧，』一个有着长长棕发的漂亮女生厉声说道，Eduardo的视线转向了与她谈话的男生，他面无表情，短短的棕色卷发。『我想着你中饭的时候还需要我？』

『随便，』男生说着。『我其实不饿。』

『Mark，』女生大声说着。『这可不是你在大学里变得成功的方式。』

男生转过头，非常的缓慢，面向这个女生。他仍旧是十足的面无表情，但是他的嘴唇向下撇着。

『我没打算在 _人生_ 里变得成功，所以这重要吗？』

『你真是一个混蛋，』女生说着，但她听上去很伤心。『我晚点再和你见面。』

Mark哼了一声。Eduardo想知道究竟什么这么有趣。

\---

答案是渐渐显露的；Eduardo欧洲历史课上大半时间都在从眼角观察着Mark。他注意到Mark从不低头看书，只是用手指掠过书页，也因此他的脸很少移动。

但直到十一月，Eduardo看到Mark瘫坐在人行道中央的时候，一切才变得明朗起来，一根长长的白色盲杖在他摸索着的手够不到的地方。

Mark坐在一片尤为粗糙的冰面上，当Eduardo走上前去，试着别摔倒的时候，Mark猝然抬头，鼻翼翕动着。他的一只手腕正轻托着胸膛，试着用另一只手找到他的盲杖。

『你是谁？』他问道。

『我的名字是Eduardo，』Eduardo说着，接着他蹲下身抓住Mark的盲杖，小心翼翼地把它带到Mark伸出的手里。『我在你的——』

『欧洲历史课堂上，』Mark补充道。

『你怎么知道？』Eduardo问道。Mark冲他眨眨眼。

『你闻起来很温暖，』Mark过了一会说道。『像阳光一样。』

在他能制止自己之前，Eduardo微笑起来，端详着Mark迷蒙的蓝色眼睛，纳闷Mark是怎么注意到的。

最后Eduardo半搂着Mark托他起身，一只胳膊环着Mark的腰，当Mark试图在冰上站稳时他紧握着Mark的前臂。他能感觉到Mark的胯骨撞向他的一侧，注意着不要在Mark的手臂上抓得太重，感觉到他拇指下静脉轻微地搏动着。『我不会碎掉的，』Mark突然说着，像是他能读懂Eduardo的想法似的，终于他把盲杖置到一小片雪上，试图倾过身子，脱开Eduardo。

『如果你真的碎掉的话我是不会原谅我自己的，』Eduardo的指尖一阵刺痛，他调整了一下他握着Mark胳膊的手，手指在Mark腰间的髋骨上环了一会，Mark闷闷的脉搏真叫人惊讶。

他放开手，发现Mark的眼睛盯着他，皱着眉毛，像是他试图弄明白Eduardo却又没办法做到一样。

『让我自己走路，你去……随便哪儿你原本要去的地方，』Mark摇了摇头，表情再一次的一片空白。

『我没事的，』他说道。『通常情况下我都不会摔倒的。』

他的话语中有奇怪的地方，仿佛他努力不要作出解释，Eduardo看着他，想要弄明白，是不是伴随着失明的就是会变得捉摸不透。

『好吧，』他说道。『我们课上见。』

Mark冲他哼了一声，就像他对Erica做的那样，然后就走开了，盲杖往复地点着地，横穿了人行道。Eduardo看着他离开，纳闷为什么Mark甚至在冬天都要坚持穿连帽衫和短裤。

\---

欧洲历史课变得难以让人专心了，因为Eduardo盯着Mark的指尖在课本上描摹着—— _读着盲文_ ，他意识到——觉得这仿佛是Mark的指尖在与书本，与纸张进行一场对话，

Eduardo回忆着他自己的手指环着mark的腰，还有Mark稳定的脉搏，脸红了，但他还是没有挪开视线。

Mark是看不见，但是不傻，当Eduardo大半堂课都盯着他的时候，他缓缓的转向了Eduardo的方向，用朦胧的目光盯着他。

『为什么你要盯着我？』他问道，他的手指飞快地触碰着自己的面颊。『我脸上是有什么别人没告诉我的东西吗？』

『没有，』Eduardo说道，很诚实，他想着这是不是以前也发生在Mark身上过。仿佛有什么紧紧攫住了他的心。

『那又是为什么？』Mark问道，之后他扬起了头。『你在微笑吗？』

『是啊，』Eduardo说道，因为他确实是的。Mark在椅子上探过身子，盲目地摸索着——那表情现在可一点都不有趣了——直到他的手触到了Eduardo的肩膀。

『我能不能……？』

Eduardo内心里裂开一条口子，他说道：『好啊，当然，』即使他不知道将要发生什么，Mark意思是什么，想要什么，或是需要什么。

Mark的手指从Eduardo的肩膀探向他的脖颈，接着是他的下颌，然后向上到他的额头，向下到他的鼻子。这触碰痒痒的——轻盈，Eduardo的肌肤下汹涌着。Mark的手指循着他微笑大大的弧度，掬着他下颌的轮廓，抚着他眼睛下方的肌肤，试探性地，摩挲着Eduardo的睫毛。

Eduardo想着，这一定就是溺死的感觉了吧。

『你没在呼吸了，』Mark俏皮而又不露聲色地說地说道，Eduardo的呼吸在胸腔里断断续续的，凝滞在他的肺里，被Mark的手指抑住了。

紧接着那触碰就离开了，Eduardo猛地呼了一口气，转向看着Mark，他就像往常一样捉摸不透。

『为什么？』Eduardo问道。『这……这有什么用吗？』

『这帮我想象出你的微笑看上去是什么样的，』Mark说着，Eduardo的心脏紧紧地贴着肋骨。

\---

第二天Eduardo在午餐时看到了Mark；他在队列里站在Mark和一个金发男生后面。金发男孩正告诉他餐盘里的每一道食物，而Mark一直在发出小小的被恶心到的声音。

Eduardo从来没有想过一位盲人该如何找到餐厅，他们要怎么样知道每个餐盘里的食物，怎么样做一个三明治，冷饮柜在哪里。

事实上Mark用盲杖敲击出潜台词，让人们引导他，为他取来食物。

他考虑着打声招呼，考虑着拍拍Mark的肩膀，表明自己身份，不过事实上不必要了，因为Mark甫一从食物前转过身来，金发男生在他身边，Mark停下来，吸了吸气。

『Eduardo，』他说道，Eduardo脸色绯红，很自私地想要用Mark知道他味道的方法记住Mark的气息，想要用嘴唇抵在Mark的额边，深深吸气。

『你好，』Eduardo说着，金发男孩的眼神在他和Mark之间心领神会地逡巡着。

『我是Chris，』他说着，伸出手，很正式——也很熟悉。『我觉得Mark提过你一两次。你应该和我们坐一起。』

这就是Eduardo怎样认识Mark的室友的：Chris，金发男生，Mark喜欢叫他Prada，还有Dustin，红头发，让Eduardo想起了小猎犬。

『你就是Winklevii撞倒他的时候把Mark扶起来的人！』Dustin中饭吃到一半大叫道，Mark在他的椅子里转着盯向了Dustin。

世界瓦解又延伸着，一切都明了了，Eduardo记起来『通常情况下我都不会摔倒的』，他紧紧抓着桌子。

『他们把你推倒了？』他问道，Mark仅仅是用克制的叹息回应他，于是Eduardo转向Chris和Dustin。

『他们从一开学就对Mark很不友好，』Dustin一嘴的面条，解释道。『不知道为什么。』

Mark无视着他们，心不在焉地用手指在餐桌上划着，像是有什么暗语在那儿似的。Eduardo探出手覆在Mark的手上，按住它。

Mark睁大了眼睛，但是他没有抽回手，Eduardo用手指环着Mark的手腕，在松手之前按压着。

\---

在那之后Eduardo成为他们套间的永久住民便是很自然的了。Mark对此不置可否；他在套间里颇为疏离，在他的盲文键盘上敲击着，从耳机里听着电脑语音把这些都告诉他。Chris和Dustin时不时地提醒他去吃饭，或是去睡觉，抑或是去洗澡，Mark大概有45%的时间听进去了。

这是一个Eduardo不想要闯入的世界。因此他与Chris渐渐相熟起来，他也在他的经济课上，至于Dustin，他就是个小疯子。

这是个奇怪的地方，Kirkland的套间：一半是典型的大学生活，无尽的啤酒，光晕游戏，披萨盒，top拉面盒，这令人放松，即便是伴随着Dustin的抱怨，还有Mark无休止的敲击声。

尽管Mark的面无表情让每个人都觉得他是在评判他们（Eduardo不确定他是或不是），但是在套间里并没有过多的担忧，Chris是一个公开的同性恋，Dustin显然是个傻瓜，而Eduardo是……尚有隔阂，但是他在学习之中。

很容易放松下来，在无止境的马里奥赛车里，解开他衬衫的纽扣，甚至是穿着牛仔裤而不是长裤露面，扬起头大笑着，醉醺醺地承认说他不排斥床伴。

Dustin想把Eduardo和Chris推过去，Eduardo猜想或许Dustin的坦率就是令Chris对他一见钟情的所在。

Eduardo触景生情，看着当Dustin抱怨着魔戒里的伊欧玟时，Chris用一种混杂着恼火与温柔的眼神注视着Dustin，而Dustin浑然不觉。

这是一种安全的倾慕，一种轻松的倾慕——一种可怕的倾慕，因为它什么也不会带来。

Eduardo试着不去想着Mark在他肌肤上的手，却做不到。

 

 

 

Mark并不是只对他一个人那样做；当他在Chris和Dustin身边，他俩情绪激动而他恰好没有在电脑上干入魔的时候，他会慢慢走向他们，抬起手探向他猜想是他们脸颊的位置，总是停下来，等着允许。他会循着Chris皱起的眉头，摩挲Dustin的红发，甚至用拇指抚着Eduardo弯起的嘴唇。就是分析性的，每每他结束后Mark都会带着满足感点点头，但是他指尖的触感流连着，让Eduardo不禁咬住唇，脸变得绯红。

但是没有人像那样触碰Mark；完全没有人触碰过Mark，除了当为他引路或者是在他沉迷变成而无暇顾及的时候提示着他们的出现。

Mark始终与他们保持距离，是缘于他的失明，或是他选择这样，抑是别的什么，也有可能是三者皆有，Eduardo想着，这样思念着一个他刚刚认识的人，实在是太早了。

\---

Eduardo的童年教会他要记住细节，去关注那些看起来微不足道却能如同贯穿大脑的子弹般关键的食物。这也是他擅长经济学的部分原因；他记得股票走势，注意到不寻常的事物。

因此，Eduardo两周后就记下了Kirkland套间的日程表。他知道Chris和Dustin足够信任Mark所以他们不护送他去上课，但他们中至少有一人会带他去吃午餐，通常是Dustin，因为他从小就认识Mark，在他失明前就认识他。

这吸引着Eduardo，因为他不知道他生活在这个『其后』时期。，而他想了解这个『之前』时期。

不过，周四的时候，Mark自己去吃午饭。Eduardo了解到Mark去见Erica——和他争吵的那个女生——那天，没有人护送他因为他们有课。

 

 

 

十一月下旬的时候，期末临近，校园生活变得异常沉寂，一场暴风雪来临。Eduardo没觉得有什么——今天他没课——直到午餐将近，他意识到这是周四。

雪太大了，他几乎看不见，他想着Mark在雪中蹒跚着，地标被积雪覆盖，他的盲杖毫无用途，所有的路都隐蔽起来，Mark会被困住的。

Eduardo顿了顿，把围巾绕在脖子上，出发去找Mark。大雪阻拦着脚步，狂风几乎吹掉了他的围巾，Eduardo挂念着在这种天气下的Mark，庆幸着积雪的吸音效果，因为关于迷路、无助的Mark的念头太痛苦了，他几乎感到疼痛，心在胸腔里紧缩着，空气飞快地从肺里抽出去，直到他的胸都快烧起来了。

他看到Mark站在从Kirkland通向Lowell的小路中央，看上去似乎是迷路了。他紧紧抓着他的盲杖，抵着胸口，左右晃着头，徒劳地试着想去看清。

『Mark！』Eduardo倒抽一口气，他跌跌撞撞地向前。Mark站定了，不确定该朝哪儿望；大雪模糊了一切，看不清谁在向他讲话或是他们在哪里。

『Mark！』Eduardo大喊道。『Mark，是我，是Eduardo。』

看得出来Mark有多害怕，他明显地表现出了情绪，肩膀放松下来，眼睛不必要地颤动着，弯起嘴唇像是他要阻止自己说些什么。不过在Eduardo走近时他还是停在原地，但当Eduardo用胳膊环住他的肩膀，Mark倾向这个怀抱中。

他颤抖着，Eduardo假装他没有注意到，只是用手环着Mark，领着他回到Kirkland，回到他们的套间。

『我真的很抱歉，』当Mark用他颤抖着的手划开门卡，打开门时，Eduardo含糊不清地说着，『暴雪来得太突然了，现在信号还有其他的都中断了，我们没办法联系上你。』他甚至没有Mark的手机号码——甚至不知道Mark是否有一部手机——但是他知道，只有没有信号才会让Dustin或是Chris没办法提醒Mark。

Mark点点头，但是他又僵硬下来，收紧了下颌，紧握着盲杖的手都发白了。

『Mark？』Eduardo问道，很轻柔。『你还好吗？』

『我憎恶被留在黑暗里，』Mark厉声说道，但他并不是冲Eduardo生气，他只是在生气，Eduardo想试着说点什么缓和场面，但没办法。

『我去给你做点吃的，』他说道；他知道冰箱里有速冻披萨，谢天谢地Kirkland套间有一个厨房，里面有烤炉。

 Mark点点头，慢慢走向沙发，在崩溃之前把他的盲杖靠在扶手上。Eduardo埋头在烹饪里，因为他很擅长这个，擅长用食物或是茶或是一个冰袋，来让一个无法挽救的局面变得至少是可以忍受的。稍后，他加进来了一点酒，但这实在是个糟糕的补救方法，他在边上迟疑着，即使是当他已经快到合法饮酒的年龄了。

 

 

 

『披萨正在做，』他告诉Mark，缓步走出厨房，Mark点点头，坐立不安，漫不经心地摆弄着帽衫的褶儿。

『我不是生来失明的，你知道的，』Mark的倾诉太过突然，惊得Eduardo滞住了；他不想动一下或甚至呼吸，以免让Mark停下讲话。

这是如此一种长期养成深入骨髓的反应，即便是Mark看不见，他只能极其艰涩地问道：『Yeah？』

『我十五岁，』Mark说道，过了一会Eduardo走过来，在沙发上坐在他身边。Mark没有把脸转向他，甚至没有对他的动作有反应：他只是一直讲着。『在夏天。我一般在栅栏旁，但主要是在冬天，所以夏天的时候我把时间都花在泳池旁。』

Eduardo现在转过去，看着Mark，他从来没有靠得像这样近，从来没有注意到Mark眼睛下方淡淡的白色疤痕。

『我站在跳板上，』Mark接着说道。『多数跳板都是九英尺高，最大的。但这个泳池真的很酷，因为他有个格外高的——我想它有十五英尺——我站在那个上面。』【译注1】

他顿了顿，扯出一个笑容，看起来是如此的自轻，不禁让Eduardo瑟缩了一下。

『我打算来个抱膝跳，』Mark说着。『我想把水花溅到我的妹妹身上。但是……我和这个孩子陷入争吵，我甚至都不知道这是关于什么的，然后他把我从跳板上推了下去。』

『通常情况下都不会有事的，但是我太惊讶了所以我就……什么反应都没有，当我撞到水面时眼睛还是睁着的。』

Eduardo肯定发出了什么声音，因为Mark的手流连在他脸颊旁，Eduardo什么也没说，倾向了他的手。Mark的手指直直探向Eduardo眼睛下方的肌肤，在描摹他其余的表情之前，就只是停在那儿。他仍旧颤抖着，他的触碰迟疑而飞快，但当他碰到Eduardo的下颌时，他又把手抚回Eduardo眼睛下方的肌肤，而不是抽开手。

『这叫做视网膜脱离，』Mark的声音现在非常淡然，非常平稳，Eduardo想着，Mark的难以捉摸完完全全是因为控制欲，而不是因为他的失明。『水的冲击带来了控制不住的大出血，压力使得我的视网膜从我眼睛其他部位剥离了。』

Eduardo想着『眼部激光治疗，那是三年前了，水花是你看到的最后的东西吗？』但他只是眨眨眼睛，当他感受到了Eduardo睫毛的时候，Mark战栗了一下。

『我尝试过手术，』他承认道，像是他能读到Eduardo的想法，因为Eduardo是如此好懂，甚至连Mark都能看透他。『但是它不起作用。』

迟疑地，Eduardo将拇指贴在Mark的脸颊上。『我可以吗？』他问道，声音很嘶哑。

Mark点点头，Eduardo轻轻地循着Mark眼周的疤痕，他的手指一阵刺痛。他的肌肤触上去太紧张，太紧绷了，紧接着，他专注于Mark迷蒙的眼睛，以它们为原点，试着去把自己沉溺在这苍白的蓝色中。

『这些是手术留下的吗？』Eduardo问道，Mark的嘴唇弯起来，像是他有些局促。

『不是，』Mark静静地说道，Eduardo的手指停顿着。Mark眼下方的肌肤是如此轻薄，他能直接感受到Mark其下的脉搏，这次是很愉悦的，令人宽慰。

『不是的，』Mark又说了一遍。『我……这不是全部立刻发生的。我从泳池出来，头晕目眩，我觉得我可能有脑震荡，然后我就开始有视力问题了，但是……有一天，我起床然后完全失明了。我失去它了。』

这些话语残酷又坦诚，有什么紧紧攫住Eduardo，让他喘不过气来，手指在Mark的脸颊上颤抖着，抬起另一只手抚住Mark的脸庞。

『它就像……有东西覆住了我的眼睛，我觉得如果我能把它拿下来，或许我就能看到了，但最后我只是在抓挠着我自己的皮肤。』

伤疤在Eduardo的指下感觉更不同了，更沉重，更丑陋，但是他用指腹摩挲着它们，仿佛是他想要把它们擦去。

『它们并不明显，』他静静地说道，Mark又扯了扯嘴唇，这次是充满怀疑的。

『我是说真的，』Eduardo说道，试着想变得坚定点但还是保持着声调的柔和。『我才注意到它们。并且我花了很多时间来看着你。』

『为什么？』Mark问道，Eduardo微笑起来，知道Mark能感觉到它；Mark的手指滑下来，逡巡着他的嘴唇。

烤炉的计时器响了，Eduardo去打开它，因为如果他回答Mark的问题的话，他会没办法收回来的，他不确定他能不能控制在他喉咙深处静待着的汹涌的话语。

『披萨好了，』他说着，手从Mark的脸旁离开。『我去取。』

『好的，』Mark同意道。

正当Eduardo回到公共休息室，把披萨分到两个盘子里的时候，Mark朝他笑了——一个真正的微笑，他所见到的第一个，Eduardo想撇下所有东西，去用手指戳Mark脸颊上的酒窝。

『谢谢，』Mark说道，这太不符合他的性格了以至于Eduardo几乎要摔掉盘子了。不过他把它们在沙发的小桌前摆好，坐下来，用手指磨蹭着Mark的膝盖。

『随时效劳。』

\---

在那之后，Eduardo就被邀请进入了Mark私密的世界里。他们之间的距离不再那么遥远了，他花在和Chris还有Dustin打电玩的时间，和他花在Mark的房间里，在Mark的床上学习的时间一样多。

他在学习，他看着Mark，然后他领会到——因为细节很重要，Mark被证实在怒火和恐惧的方面捉摸不定，即使那是三年前了。

Eduardo得意于自己的有所准备，他从自我保护有所收获，但他还在学习，因为Mark真是无尽的迷人。

Mark用一个有着盲文点字粘贴的键盘，并不是一个标准的盲文点字键盘，因为他记住了键盘的排列。他有一个特制的电脑，如果他用一种特定的组合敲击的话会把他写的读给他听。

如果Mark和他的设备被留在一起，他就不会经常洗澡，以吞拿鱼罐头，红蜡糖和红牛果腹——后两者让他的嘴唇红艳艳的，Eduardo常常不得不看向一边，想着飓风数据直到他的身体平复下来。

然而，Eduardo最关注的是，尽管Mark认为诸如吃饭或者睡觉或者必要的个人卫生不重要，但他从不落课。

有一天，Eduardo问他为什么，Mark重复了他在暴风雪那天说的：『我憎恶被留在黑暗里。』

Eduardo花了一段时间才明白Mark的意思是，他憎恶不能了解一切，觉得这可能和他的控制情结有关，这也是Eduardo弄错了的——控制，对于Mark而言，与失明息息相关。失明意味着他失去了绝大多数的身体自主，意味着他不得不依靠于他人以及辅助器具。

这就逻辑而言是在最大化他所仍然拥有的控制权。Eduardo甚至怀疑，Mark不常常吃饭或睡觉或是洗澡的原因就是因为他在确保他仍有做出这些选择的权力。

这挺有趣的——Eduardo盯着Mark毫无波澜的脸，不禁产生了一些共鸣，觉得他知道为什么Mark要如此充满谨慎地控制着一切了，尤其因为失明以及身材瘦小让他加倍容易受到伤害。但是Mark对他面部表情控制的原因与Eduardo的原因截然不同。

没关系，他最后想着，因为他在哈佛变得更加坦率了。或许部分的原因在于哈佛不是家里，没有家里有的那些人；或许因为Mark能够通过某种方式，当他做出一种新的表情的时候通过Eduardo的呼吸或者声音判断出来，他会想要去感受它，给它归类，像某个人考察地形图一样研究它

当假期临近，Eduardo不得不回家了，他最后向Mark道别，用手捧住Mark的脸，用指尖轻抚过疤痕。

这是唯一一种Mark姑且能够容忍的倾慕之情的表达——这是他们拥抱的方式——Mark对他做一样的动作，最后一次地循着Eduardo的脸，像是他在努力去记住它。

整个回家的航班上，Mark触碰过的肌肤都在战栗着，他发觉自己用手指按压着自己的脸颊，惊讶着怎么可能会如此思念着某个人的触碰。

\---

假期太长了，Eduardo发觉迈阿密的暑热绝非宜人，而是煎熬。他在咖啡店和图书馆里打发时间，享受在宁静与空调里，庆幸他还有处可逃。

他的父亲不同他讲话，不看他，这促成了这个成功的假期。他的母亲酩酊大醉，但还能正常起居，Eduardo在他们周围蹑手蹑脚的，试图不要去打扰在他不在的时候他们形成的日常。

当他回到哈佛时，在直奔Kirkland套间之前，他丢下他的包，看起来闷闷不乐的Chris拥抱他向他问好，Dustin把一瓶啤酒塞到他的手里问候他，询问着他假期的细节。

『还可以，』Eduardo含糊地说，忽略了这个问题。他听说Dustin和她的前女友在新年夜约出去了——Eduardo的余光滑向Chris，Chris做了个鬼脸，Eduardo又一次地纳闷Dustin究竟是怎样才会不知道——还有Chris终于得到一件适合新英格兰温度的野战风衣了。

『你这个南方淑女，』Dustin嘲笑他，Chris冲他做鬼脸，因为他是个同性恋，可不是个女孩儿。

Eduardo从他们的争论中抽身，走向Mark的房间，Mark坐在电脑旁，但是没在敲键盘。当Eduardo走进来时他抬眼。

『Eduardo，』Mark说着，在他脸上有一丝微笑的踪迹。

『你好，Mark，』Eduardo说着，回了他一个微笑，他知道Mark看不到的，知道这不要紧。总之他就是这样做了。

『你的假期如何？』他问道，Mark转过身，手在键盘上重重敲击了好几秒。

『我得知我会有一条导盲犬。这个夏天，』他的声音带着谨慎的客观。

Eduardo考虑着控制与依赖的问题，以及共同依赖症与相互依赖之间存在差异的可能性，接着又想到了狗狗还有摇尾巴，就开始大笑了。

『我不明白这个笑话，』Mark俏皮而又不露聲色地说着，Eduardo叹息着摇着头。

『我就是觉得你更像是猫系的，就这样，』他说道，Mark带着困惑歪了歪头。

『他们不能给我一只导盲猫，』这就是他所说的。『恐怕会是只美洲狮或是什么的。』

『导盲美洲狮，』Eduardo说着，Mark的嘴唇曲成一个浅笑。

『为什么你不能现在得到导盲犬呢？我的意思是——你想要它吗？』Mark耸耸肩，一个夸张的动作，但是Eduardo已经看过Mark的经典送检，知道这次是一个真正的耸肩，而不是一种说『操你』的消极方式。『它会让某些事变得更简单，』他说。『比如，我会知道什么时候过马路是安全的，因为当车还在穿行而我要它带路的时候狗也不会动。还有如果当我掉了什么东西狗能为我取过来。我能更经常地去市里，之类的。』

这听上去真是极其有帮助，Eduardo好奇为什么Mark没有立刻有一只，紧接着就记起了控制欲，再加上自尊。

『还有，我得和狗训练至少一个月，』Mark说道。『所以这就是为什么我要在夏天进行的原因。』

 『听上去很棒，』Eduardo说道，Mark在点头之前思考了一会。

 

 

 

当Mark向Chris和Dustin宣布说下一年他将有一条导盲犬，并且他希望这不会造成麻烦的时候，Eduardo给了自己一个微笑，Chris看上去很愉快。

『我肯定没问题，』Dustin说道。『女孩子们喜欢有狗的家伙。马上你和人上床就没有问题了。』

Mark投给了Dustin如此一副凶恶又难以置信的表情以至于Chris和Eduardo大笑着，因为他们知道使Mark考虑与她上床比要让一个女孩喜欢上他的狗耗费得更多。

『性爱是我头脑里考虑的最末一件事也是我要利用我的狗做的最末一件事，』Mark说道。『另外，当人们想要抚摸你的狗的时候就很讨人厌。这会让它们分心接着他们就没有什么用处了。』

『但我们会养它的，好吗？你什么时候不会用到它呢？』Dustin听上去是如此的关切甚至连Mark都轻笑了一下，虽然是个很微小的笑容。

『行吧，』他说道。『你们几个有特权，和我住在一起还有其他一切。

『别忘了Eduardo，』Chris插话道，Mark搁在大腿上的手指抽搐了一下，Eduardo目不转睛地盯着。

『我怎么会？』Mark诙谐又不动声色地反问道，把他的脸转向Eduardo的方向，Eduardo仍旧用力地吞了吞口水。

\---

以防万一Eduardo记住了Mark的日程表，所以当Mark下课的时候他就会在那儿——如果这不和他自己的日程表相冲突的话——还有他努力尽可能多地与Mark一同吃饭（还有Chris，还有Dustin）。通过一些无言的交流，引导Mark穿过餐厅的责任——或者说特权——落到了Eduardo的身上，他接受了，对于能够用手覆在他背后或是手肘上为Mark带路感到很欢欣。

Eduardo记得在暴风雪里发现Mark一个人，心存这种境况再次发生的担忧，也不否认这也是他与Mark一起花了如此多时间的原因之一。保护——以及照料好某人——是Eduardo所擅长的。如果Eduardo对他自己足够诚实的话，他乐在其中，乐于以一种不折不扣必要而非不健康的方式照顾Mark，因为Mark没有能力完全自立。

另一个好处在于他能更多地触碰到Mark，更多地去领会，暗中通晓Mark尖刻的评价或者难得的微笑。

Mark又一次微笑的时候，Eduardo问道『我可以吗？』然后将他的拇指按到Mark的酒窝里，他是如此喜爱以至于沉沦其中，即使整个世界崩坏他都无暇顾及。

他甚至知道了Erica，负责帮助Mark也是Mark想要躲开的人，因为她被哈佛指任给他而他不喜欢这样。当然，如果这取决于他的话，他就会永远不会开口求助的，所以Eduardo悄悄地觉得他有点儿荒唐。

\---

Mark的问题在于他有能力变成一个混蛋；他的挖苦伤人太深，他的笑话太冷，他在可能是最糟糕的时间发出抨击。有一次Chris不小心撞倒了Mark的盲杖然后Mark就抓狂了，那样激烈地骂着他以至于Dustin开始冲他大吼而Mark吼回去。

Eduardo没有参与，没有做任何事——相反，他把自己贴在墙上，试图不要变得太过吵闹。接下来他躲了Mark三天，被突如其来的暴怒弄得不知所措，但是他更为慌乱的是他没有注意到那征兆。

Mark比任何经济学课堂更有挑战性，比任何气象模型还要复杂，但是Eduardo很固执，最终他明白到这些迹象，慢慢积聚的怒火绝大多数归咎于失明以及在十九岁的时候仍要依赖其他人所带来的压力。

在第四天，当Eduardo回来的时候，他坐在Mark的床沿，Mark在他的转椅里转向他，安静而认真地说道，『我很抱歉吓到你了。』

Eduardo没有试图去否认他。他迟疑地点点头，突然记起来Mark看不见，便说道：『谢谢，』因为Mark已经向Eduardo展露了他最丑陋的一面，而Eduardo无法否认他的破碎，他自己的丑陋。

 

 

 

当然，第二天Eduardo的父亲打电话来。他正在Kirkland的套间里，刚刚从青年投资者大会上出来，他带着恐惧盯着手里的手机。他们四个人都坐在公共休息室的沙发上，看《星球大战：新希望》，Eduardo拍了拍Mark的肩膀，问他能不能借用Mark的房间。

他在身后关上门，翻开手机盖，静候他父亲的声音。

谈话很短；Eduardo用单音节词答复着，只在主动说出他在最近的经济学测试中拿到98分的时候打断了这个状态。

『毕竟你又不笨，』他的父亲说道，Eduardo将手机紧贴向耳朵，感觉到自己向内蜷起身。

『我只是打电话告诉你，你Mãe在医院里。她摔下了 几层台阶，但是她会好起来的。蠢女人。』他的父亲想了想，补充道，Eduardo放空地盯着窗户，想着她是不是真的摔倒了，她是喝醉了或是完全清醒的，如果这是故意的或是有人推了她。

『再用功点，』他的父亲说道，没有说再见。『下次考试我期待一百分。』

 

 

 

当门打开的时候，Eduardo仍然放空地盯着窗户。Mark进来了，没有用辅助器具——现在他已经记住了套间的布局——把一只手放在Eduardo的手肘上，这是如此地惊吓到了Eduardo以至于他转过身。

『嗨，』Eduardo勉强说道，但是他的语调平平，一切都很遥远，但也都太近了，他的肌肤在胸腔上紧绷着。

什么都没有说，Mark只是把手抬到Eduardo的脸颊上。

『是的，』Eduardo说道，无波无澜，Mark沿着Eduardo的脸向上，不像往常，缓慢又迟疑。

『你很伤心，』Mark终于说道，他是如此紧皱着眉头以至于Eduardo没有费神去否认。『以及——害怕。』

Eduardo坐在床边，什么也没回答，然后，出乎意料，Mark跟着他，坐在Eduardo的身边，他们的膝盖撞在一起。

『我的母亲从楼梯上摔下来，』Eduardo告诉他，他的喉咙仿佛砂纸一般。『她在医院里。她会好起来的，但是……』

『为什么？』Mark问道，那就是Eduardo在脑海里一遍又一遍想着的，所以他重重地叹了口气，躺回床上，瞬间精疲力竭。

『我不知道。』他承认。『我不——我不觉得我想要知道，Mark。』

Mark很安静，Eduardo看着他，更多的是出于习惯而不是别的什么。但是当Mark踢掉他的鞋子，爬上床，躺在Eduardo身边，用一种不耐烦的姿势催促他挪过去时，他仍旧很吃惊，

Eduardo眨眨眼，紧接着Mark转向他，抬起胳膊环放在Eduardo的臀上，用另一只手撑起他的脑袋。Eduardo不由自主地转向这个拥抱，交叠起他的膝盖，感受着Mark回应着他的动作，接着Mark的呼吸就在扰动着Eduardo后颈的头发了，Eduardo肌肤下的涌动突然就……停下来了。

放松下来花了点时间，在他心中的恐惧松弛下来，接着完全消失了，他漂浮着，仅仅是被Mark的胳膊还有Mark的呼吸声支撑着。

Mark的确有一种味道；十五分钟过去，Eduardo注意到了，辨识着其中的清新气息然后好奇地问道：『你擦的是什么古龙水？』

『这是除臭剂，』Mark回答道，他移了移身子，因而更用力地靠向Eduardo。『睡吧，Wardo。』他顿了顿。『你很安全。』

 Eduardo睡着了。

 

 

 

他醒来看到Chris和Dustin从Mark的门口端详着他们。Mark还在睡着，在Eduardo的颈侧张口呼吸着，在Eduardo脸上悄悄浮起的微笑可没有什么秘密的。

『关于时间，』Chris喃喃道，Dustin在他和床之间来回看着，发出了像是『他开始明白了』的声音。

\---

他们并没有真正地谈及这个，因为Eduardo太害怕提起来而Mark看起来表现得像这是完全正常的一样。

Eduardo回想着『睡吧，Wardo』还有『你很安全』，困惑着Mark是怎样能如此清楚地看懂他，是甚至不需要目力，还是Mark能够将Eduardo的心跳翻译成某种定义他的东西呢。

而确实改变的是，现在Mark叫他『Wardo』，每次他听到这个昵称的时候Eduardo都会脸红。这就像是Mark用代码说着话而Eduardo却不能理解，但是他也想要，『Wardo』就是他的破译方式。

有时候他会忘记Mark看不见，因为如果他在的话Mark总能知道，因为Mark极其独立，还有他比Eduardo所知道的任何人打字都要快。

但他一直都被提醒着，有时是极其残忍地，在Mark停下来，转过头，问着一些痛苦又残忍的事的时候。

『Dustin，』有一天，他说道，『Chris和Eduardo看起来是什么样的？』

Eduardo记起了『我憎恶被留在黑暗里』，脸红了，但是Dustin描述着，处之泰然。

『Chris是金发，脸上有雀斑。他有点……娃娃脸。』

Dustin目不转睛地看着Chris，Chris迎着他的目光，脸颊微红。

『他比我高吗？』Mark问道，皱着眉头，Eduardo好奇Mark在十五岁的时候看起来是什么样的，在那之后他又改变了多少。

『是啊，』Dustin说道，『一点点。』

Dustin和Mark一样高，Mark从他们小的时候就认识Dustin了，他知道Dustin有着红头发，很可笑，有着温暖的棕色眼睛，

『那么Eduardo？』Mark问道，Eduardo脸红了，手足无措。

『他真的很高，』Dustin说道。『六英尺，对吧？』

『对的，』Eduardo记起他长得比他的父亲更强壮的那天，记起当他的母亲畏缩在他身后时，能够抓住他父亲的拳头把它拧回去。他记起看见6’的尺表，感受着其中的分量，蕴含在一个数字下，象征着保护、成人和自由的责任。

Dustin还在讲着。『但是Eduardo有着真的很荒唐的发型所以又加了一英尺左右，』Chris的反驳可真无私；Eduardo现在是给头发上发胶的，Mark发出了小小的声音。『他看上去是巴西——』

『你是巴西人？』Mark问道，把他的脸转向Eduardo，听上去颇为怀疑。『你甚至都没想到提起你是巴西人？』

『呃，你好，「Eduardo，」』Chris对他说。『你觉得有那样的名字，他会是一个白人男生？』

根据Mark的脸红，很明显是的，他就是这样觉得的，他皱着眉头说道：『那就是为什么你会有口音，』Eduardo冲着他喷出一声笑，因为他没有口音，不算有，再也没有了。

『对，所以他有黑色的头发，有点金棕色的皮肤，棕色的眼睛。还有，超棒的眉毛，』Dustin说完了，Eduardo摸着他的眉毛，很害羞，记起了他第一位女友坚持为他修眉。

『我喜欢他的眉毛，』Mark无波无澜地说着；他已经将他的手指在Eduardo的脸上流连过足够多次，知晓他的眉毛，Eduardo真的很开心。

 

 

 

稍晚，当Mark敲着键盘，Eduardo摊开四肢躺在他的床上，Mark在他的椅子里转过身问道：『你是什么时候搬到美国的？』Eduardo告诉他了整个故事。

那是当他更小一点的时候，或许是十岁，他们搬走了因为圣保罗太危险了，Eduardo的家庭被列入了绑架名单。

『所以你的父亲的确有在关心，』Mark说着，Eduardo瑟缩了一下；当他还是一个小孩的时候他曾坚信同样的想法，但是接着这就不够了，他想要比他父亲把整个家族搬离作为他爱他们的印证还要多的东西。

\---

在那之后Mark问了许多问题，对每个问题进行归纳，Eduardo觉得在Mark脑海里的Eduardo是『你闻起来很温暖』，六英尺高，还有『我喜欢他的眉毛』，语段、感官还有太阳的金色气息的组合。

他觉得这很美，Mark像这样开始了解他，悄悄地形成Eduardo的形象，仿佛Eduardo的回答就是片段的代码，而Mark试着将他编辑得恰到好处，将他的形象调整到明亮又真实地闪耀的状态。

Eduardo觉得，或许Mark比其他人都要了解他，他希望有不失明就能有失去视力判断的能力。

『你用的是什么古龙水？』Mark问道，

Eduardo答道：『Prada琥珀男香，』

Mark大笑着评论道，『或许我应该叫 _你_ Prada而不是Chris。』

当他们在沙发上看《后天》的时候，Chris看了他们一会，最后把Eduardo叫到一边。

『你打算什么时候告诉他？』他问道，很明显他指的是Mark，Eduardo肺腑里『永不』和『我已经』的话语激烈斗争着。

『他知道，』Eduardo回答道，因为Mark怎么可能不知道？Mark最了解Eduardo了，他已经形成了一副由话语和触碰而不是他的头脑组成的画面，即使Mark看不见，他也能看到Eduardo的真正模样。

所以，Mark怎么会不知道，Eduardo爱他呢？

Mark知道，而且必须不在意，Eduardo对此接受良好，因为至少Mark不会无视他；至少这没有毁掉他们的友谊。

『我不觉得他知道，』Chris说道，他朝着正在厨房做拉面的Dustin的方向瞥了一眼。『我觉得他和Dustin是朋友因为他们都太毫无知觉了。』

『形影不离，』Eduardo转过身；Mark是对某些事情毫无察觉，但不是对这方面。

但是Dustin也注意到了，他问了同样的事，除开他了解Mark之外，说道：『Mark不会迈出第一步的，Wardo，』Eduardo脸红了，用手拢过头发，因为什么都不会发生。【译注2】

当然，Eduardo总在触碰着Mark，用覆在他背上的手为他领路。但是Mark很少回碰他，当他这样做的时候，通常是在声明要了解Eduardo的表情。他会抬起他的手，指尖预备要轻扫过Eduardo的脸颊，然后停顿下来，等着轻哼着允诺。

 Mark只在必要时触碰；Eduardo假装他的触碰也是出于相同的原因，实际上他们彬彬有礼又轻柔，使得Mark用他不动声色又俏皮的方式不止一次说着『我不会碎掉的，Wardo』。

 

 

 

一天Eduardo坐在Mark的床上读着《经济学人》，这是他的最爱，因为它毫无偏颇，有着冷峻的幽默，一篇文章让他大笑出声，让他的肩膀因此而颤抖着。

Mark从他的电脑旁转身，很好奇，接着挪到床上，坐在Eduardo旁边。这同往常那样：Mark的手指划过他的眉毛，向下到鼻子，循着他的嘴巴，接着掬着他的下巴。这是例行的一套动作，Eduardo可以闭上眼睛，恰好预测到什么时候Mark的手指会离开他的肌肤。

『你在发抖呢，』Mark毫无起伏地说道，他的手掌在Eduardo的脸颊上，Eduardo睁开他的眼睛，看到Mark体内某种壮观的东西，不仅仅只是在他的眼睛里，还存在于他身体的每一根曲线里。什么东西动了动，Eduardo打破平衡，转过脸，亲吻着Mark的手腕内侧。

『Wardo，』Mark吐息道，这是第一次在他脸上有种表情，毫无遮拦又明显。

『对不起，』Eduardo说道，但是Mark摇摇头，倾身向前，整个世界都变得明朗起来，凝到一处，在Eduardo的人生中是第一次，所有事物都变得清晰、正确而真实。

 

 

 

当Mark的唇瓣扫过他的，感觉像是他体内的每一根骨头都碎裂开来，在那重量下迸成碎屑，紧接着Eduardo飞快凑近，他的手捧住Mark的脸。

『Mark』，他抵着Mark的嘴唇喃喃道，但是Mark吻着他，舌尖羞涩地探出，接着他们的吻就变得贪婪而饥渴。

Mark一只手揽住Eduardo的后颈，拉拽着Eduardo深入他的吻，然后他们在床上摊开四肢，Mark在他身下，但是掌控着主导，把他的臀部挤入Eduardo的腿间。

『这是不是……这是可以的吗？』Eduardo问道，Mark点点头。他的嘴唇红润，从脸颊到脖颈都红了，Eduardo突然想知道这红潮延伸到哪里，是不是都延到他的胸骨上了。

『我想脱掉你的衬衫，』他告诉Mark，让Mark坐起来，看着Mark拽下他的T恤，深深吸了一口气，因为Mark纤细而美丽。Eduardo把手覆上Mark的胸前，看到那红潮泛到胸口，低声到：『美丽的，美丽的，美丽的。』

『你把你的也脱了，』Mark说着，他帮着Eduardo脱下他的衬衫，有些笨拙，当衬衫终于脱下来，Mark把手覆上Eduardo的胸骨，舌尖舔湿了他的嘴唇，好像他在紧张着。

『我看不见你，』Mark坦陈道，有些挫败，但是他的手仍然抚动着，环过Eduardo的肩膀，向下用拇指抚着他的乳尖，在Eduardo的腹部画着圈，拢着他的臀部。

不知怎的，他们翻转体位；Eduardo四肢摊开靠在床头，Mark坐在他身上，手指颤抖着，Eduardo头晕目眩，十分充实，因为爱意而喘不过气来。

Mark弯下身子，亲吻Eduardo的脖子，重重的吮着，Eduardo能感觉到他微笑的弧度，这不禁令他在Mark的嶙峋的脊背上画着圈，掌心摩挲着他的脊椎，每一枚都如此珍贵，每一枚都仿佛一座里程碑。

『我想要这个，』Mark告诉他，仿佛他在说着『负4是正4的相反数』一样，像是他在说着佛罗里达常有飓风一样，Eduardo点点头，抬起Mark的脸而他好吻上去。

Mark的眼睛闭上了——仿佛这很重要——但是Eduardo睁着他的眼睛，专注于每个反应，每个动作，每个微笑。Mark的面具消失了，他的脸鲜活起来；每当Eduardo拧住一枚乳尖，他的呼吸都滞住了，他用一只手拢过Eduardo的头发，另一只手摸索着Eduardo的长裤。

Eduardo之前有过性爱经历，那总是狂暴又仓促的，因为他喜欢被操，喜欢某个人的重量钉住他填满他，让他感受到被爱着，让他感受到被索求着。

但这……这很缓慢，Mark亲吻着Eduardo，他一定记住了Eduardo嘴唇的形状与弧度，他牙齿的排列，于是他挪到Eduardo的脖颈上，在那里吮出一枚淤痕。

『裤子，』Mark要求着，Eduardo遵循了，脱下它，抖动着臀部脱下来，Mark等了一会，将他的手滑进Eduardo的短裤，握住他的阴茎，轻柔地揉弄着它，Eduardo不禁呻吟出声。

『Mark，』上气不接下气，摸索着Mark短裤上的纽扣，探入他的短裤，用手包覆住Mark的阴茎，然后把它拉下来，Mark的阴茎很硬了，挺向他的腹部。

从那儿开始就快多了，Mark拉下了Eduardo的底裤，把他们的阴茎拢在一起摩擦，因为Mark看不到所以Eduardo帮他调整角度，他在最初的轻蹭时呻吟得如此大声，Mark嘲笑了他。

『你好大声，』他告诉Eduardo，嘴唇甜蜜地翘起，Eduardo非常恼火，但是Mark用一只手抚着Eduardo的臀部，安抚着他。

『我喜欢这个，』Mark承认道，『这是唯一一种我能知道我做对了的方式。』或许从他口中的剖白是苦涩的，也或许他的简短而生硬因为他是Mark，他不喜欢承认软弱，但是Eduardo握住Mark的手，引着他拢住他的勃起，向前推挤着。

『你把它做对了，』他咕哝着，紧接着Mark就开始给他来个手活，绵长又缓慢，指甲轻轻在头部划着。Eduardo的脊椎里升起一股热度，他又开始呻吟着，想着你在这方面可真是个荡妇，脸变得潮红，又炽热。

『我想上你，』Mark说着，安静地，迟疑地。

Eduardo想着他最大的担忧就是拒绝，含糊不清地说道：『好的，求你，随便什么，我想要你。』

 

 

 

最后他引着Mark的手指抚向他的后穴，不过Mark之前做过这个——给他自己，在他给手指上润滑剂的时候他承认道——然后探入一根，紧接着是两根手指，熟练地进入Eduardo。

他缓缓地进行着，唇角翘起，随着Eduardo胡言乱语、呻吟、哀泣，渴求着更多，迎向Mark的手指，直到Mark起意开始从里到外抽插着，仅仅是用着他的手指就把Eduardo操得松软。他轻抚着Eduardo的前列腺，让Eduardo变得绵软无力又温驯，这让Mark不禁笑得更愉悦了，在他能触及的Eduardo身上最近的一部分印下一个吻——他左腿的内侧。Eduardo是那个展开安全套平整它的人，他领着Mark进入他，它火热着，它灼痛着，它不可思议的甜蜜。一种美好的疼痛；最棒的疼痛。

『我有伤到你吗？』Mark问道，声音轻柔，Eduardo在Mark真的开始操他的之前，勉强挤出一句『没有』。

Mark看不见，但又不傻，而Eduardo傻傻地陷入爱意，傻傻地回应着，所以当Mark的阴茎撞上Eduardo的前列腺的时候，Eduardo哀吟着，尖锐而绵长，Mark微笑着，转了转便可以再来一次，抵着它按压，直到Eduardo叫出声，紧紧环住他，手指深深陷入Mark的肩膀，足以留下淤痕。

Mark腾出一只手环住Eduardo的阴茎，只抚弄了两次Eduardo就高潮了，脊柱弓起，身体蜷向Mark，阴茎在他的腹部划出痕迹。Mark就着上了他，专注中表情微微扭曲，他的呼吸带着锐利的些微喘息。

『来嘛，』当他能再次思考的时候Eduardo说道，因为Mark还没有高潮，他蹭进Mark怀里，Mark的臀部猛撞着他的屁股，紧接着Mark发出了长而拖曳着的呜咽，喘息着，倒在Eduardo身上，在他的高潮之中战栗着。

这是Eduardo所见过的最性感的事。

 

 

 

Mark花了点时间恢复意识，从颤抖之中平复到警戒的状态，他转了转身体好从Eduardo体内滑出来，摸索着安全套给它打上结。Eduardo从他手里拿过来，把它扔到垃圾桶里，把Mark拖到自己怀里，这次他想做那个大勺子。【译注3】

他把嘴唇印在Mark的后脑上，这是自从Mark说着『你闻起来很温暖，』之后他就一直想要做的，深深嗅着，闻着Mark沐浴露的柑橘和清新的味道，这是Mark。

『Wardo，』Mark困顿地念着，伸手摸索着，不知怎的，那拖到地板上的被单。

Eduardo盖住他们的身体，用他自己的手覆住Mark的手，揉捏着。他们现在放空着，很安静，外面在下着雪，套间空无一人，因为Dustin和Chris有课。无论放空还是什么，Mark是Eduardo所见过的，所触及的事物中最珍贵的，他爱得如此深切，他为之眩晕，他为之盲目。

他们就像那样沉入梦乡，手握着手，Eduardo满心爱意而Mark微笑着，完美。

\---

在那之后，他们就是正式交往了，就和寻常人一样，只不过有更多的亲吻和更多的性爱。

Eduardo想着，『我有了一个男朋友，这是一种在他体内慢慢生长的东西，一种生根发芽、像树的枝干般生长的温暖。

但是接下来，每每他的父亲打来电话，用一种严苛的语调说话，查问着Eduardo的成绩的时候，Eduardo都在默想着『我有了一个男朋友』，然后紧紧捂住了他的嘴，害怕这会从他口里中溜出来，他父亲的暴怒能把他甩到三千里开外。

那可能就是他第一次种下了这念头，Eduardo想着，『我能不依靠我的家庭生存吗？我能靠我自己做到吗？』

 

 

 

黄水仙花标志着春天出乎意料的降临，Eduardo把Mark哄到户外，手指缠上Mark的手腕，把他领向一棵树，他们靠在那里。

『它很美，』他告诉Mark，Mark半是恼火半是纵容地朝他微笑。Eduardo把一枚树叶塞到Mark的手里，Mark描摹着叶脉。

『我什么都看不到，Wardo ，』Mark提醒他，但是他听起来并没有不开心，Eduardo捏了捏他的手，想从中找点乐。

『你可以看见我，』这是实话，Mark发出了困惑的一声，Eduardo便解释道：『你能比我所遇到的任何人都能更清楚地看到我。』

『或许你很容易被看见，』Mark说着，有些轻佻，但是他脸红了，Eduardo在他的手掌上印下一枚吻，绯红着脸，心满意足，沉溺爱中。

 

 

 

他们的关系并不完美，因为Mark能变成一个混蛋，而Eduardo能变成一个胆小鬼，他常常困惑着，为什么Mark会宽容他，为什么对Mark而言，循着Eduardo的脸庞，了解他的感觉、他的想法很重要。

他想着，或许Mark了解这个。每每Eduardo想要推开Mark的时候，Mark都耐心地等着，即使算不得心甘情愿，等着Eduardo回来，依着他放松下来。

但对于Eduardo而言，瑟缩逃开是越来越困难了，因为Mark就像需要他的盲杖到处走那样需要着他，Eduardo总是喜欢被需要的。

Mark从不强求，Eduardo也不会，因为他害怕如果他说『我爱你』，紧接着Mark就会发现他不需要Eduardo了，会记起在Eduardo闯入他的人生之前他是如何完美地生存良好的。Mark，对他而言，仍旧是不可捉摸的；有时候，他的手指在Eduardo的肌肤上轻叩着密文，Eduardo好奇这是摩尔斯电码、布莱叶盲文，或者仅仅就是/Mark他本身/。

他的人生就只是/Mark/，一直都是Mark，Mark在他肌肤上的手指，Mark在他嘴唇上的唇瓣，幸福在四周，洋溢着，生长着，Eduardo为之隐隐作痛。

 

 

 

向Mark告别实在是太难了。Eduardo试着不要去想这个，试着去享受他与Mark一同度过的这几个长昼月，尽管它们很短暂，它们飞逝着，而距离期末还有一个星期的时候，Eduardo太过惶然，连Mark都没法叫他分心了。

『你会好好的，』Mark说着，Eduardo停下了正在写的方程式，想着，『我们并不是像你那样的天才，你说真的吗，你认为我很聪明吗？』

Mark在网上完成了他的所有考试；电脑读出试题，他打下答案。那很简单，Mark厌恶这个，只想着用铅笔。Eduardo想着，怎么会有人真的想要涂满成百上千的涂点，认为每个人都喜欢不同的东西，每个人的喜好都不是其他人所能理解的。

 

 

 

Eduardo有多大压力的标志就是，这次他是那个抓狂的人，盲目地大叫着『公式啊权利啊』还有其他什么毫无意义的东西。他并不是在冲着谁叫喊，并不算是，但是Dustin和Chris瞪大了眼睛看着他，最终Mark砰地摔了盲杖，很大声，让Eduardo闭嘴。

『Wardo。我的房间。现在，』Mark厉声说道，Eduardo咽了下口水，遵从了，感觉像是他要来一场面壁思过，感觉像是他自找的。他无视了Chris和Dustin的目光，扬了扬眉毛，盯着地板。Mark跟着他进了房间，在他们身后关上门。【译注4】

『对不起，』在他准许自己之前，他直接跳到了恳求上，畏惧着Mark的怒火或是扬起的拳头，即便是Mark永远都不会那样做，即便是Eduardo能轻而易举地击倒他。

Mark只是对他叹了口气，颇有耐心，把他的盲杖靠在桌子上。

『跪下来，』他叹息着，很平静，而Eduardo就——就/跪/了下来，甚至想也没想，尽管他们之前从未这样做过。

他想着Mark是不是要惩罚他，他是不是要粗暴地让Eduardo给他口交，让他后悔他所曾说过的，每一句咒骂，每一次喊叫。

『你跪着了吗？』Mark问道，Eduardo给了他肯定的答复，于是Mark走上前直到他站在Eduardo正前方，直到他能抚摸着Eduardo的头发，像羽毛般轻柔的触碰。

『我能给你做个口活的。你现在想让我给你口交吗？』Eduardo含混不清地说着，Mark摇了摇头。

『别说话，』他要求道，Eduardo几乎无法呼吸，因为有什么重重压在他的肺上；他的骨头无比沉重，他被困在这间房间里了，被困在这架躯体里了。

『我——我不是要惩罚你，』Mark淡淡的说，他像是被这个念头骇住了。『你不当被这样对待。』

『我应该的，』Eduardo不假思索地说道，记起了皮革的拍打，记起了膝关节的损伤。【译注5】

『Wardo，』Mark叹了口气，Eduardo轻颤着，把额头贴在Mark的膝盖上。

『你太用功了，』Mark告诉他，Eduardo在同意和想要告诉解释说他的成绩还不够完美之间纠结着，他会因为这个吃苦头的。

『我想要你放松，』他说道，Eduardo尽量努力着，他这样做了，但是过了一会，Mark叹了口气，说着『去床上吧。』Eduardo遵从了他，温驯又害怕，肌肤之下战栗着，甚至不能为Mark的触碰所安抚。

但Mark还是尝试着，脱下了Eduardo的衬衫，一只手抚弄着他的胸膛；拽下Eduardo的长裤，在他的膝盖上印上一个吻，Eduardo脱得只剩底裤，Mark抚摸着他，轻柔而温和，他的表情比Eduardo所见过的更加的毫不掩饰。

『我能不能……？』Mark询问着，Eduardo努力挤出一声，害怕而哽咽，/当然了/因为他不明白，为什么Mark想用这种方式要他。Eduardo已经证明了他的孩子气，他仿佛能听到『你什么时候才能长大』，『别表现得像个蠢货』。

Mark操着他，缓缓地，轻柔地，把Eduardo的手按在头顶，诱哄着Eduardo口中的哀求直到他啜泣着，Mark的阴茎撞着他的前列腺，Mark按住了他，Mark填满了他。

他几乎无法思考；一切都是白色的，嗡鸣着，它是白热的，带着电流，当他高潮时它伴随着一声尖叫，他的眼皮底下迸出星光，Mark为他布下的星星。

Mark和他一起高潮了，接着在他身上舒展着，十分疲倦，Eduardo感觉仿佛他们在飓风眼之中，永远地停在那里，而世界旋转、翻转着。

Mark从他体内滑出来，Eduardo处理了安全套，慵懒又餍足，Mark躺在床上，赤裸而又满不在乎。

『我不会因为你变得不高兴就惩罚你，』当Eduardo躺回床上，他们的气息平稳下来的时候，Mark说道。『不开心不是犯罪，Wrado。』

『Okay，』但是瞬间他们当中就生出了鸿沟，因为当Mark拒绝为任何事道歉的时候，Eduardo已经在他人生里为一切事物道歉了，现在他已经做不到仅仅就是改变了。

Mark转了转，翻身用一只胳膊环住Eduardo，像是他要护他安稳般，把他困在床上，或许Mark就是一只救生圈，而Eduardo意识到自己紧握着Mark的胳膊，颤抖着，畏惧，如此的畏惧。

『Wardo，』Mark说着，挪了挪知道他搂着Eduardo，轻柔地拥着Eduardo，仿佛这自然而然，仿佛他毫不在乎，『Wardo。我在这里。我在这里，Wardo。』

『但是你不会，』Eduardo上气不接下气，在他胸口的沉重和他咽喉的刺痛下挣扎着。『你会——我会到佛罗里达去的，我没办法来探望你，我得回家，Mark，在家待三个月……我不觉得我做得到。』

Mark搂着他，很安静，知道Eduardo在喘息和抽噎之中陷入平静，整个世界都是寂静的，它静静地重组着，支离着，只有Mark的手慰藉着他心脏的裂痕。

 

 

 

『你能来探望我的，』当Eduardo半梦半醒的时候Mark说道。『我的家人会爱你的。你能来见见我的导盲犬。』

他顿了顿，说道：『请一定要来，我不想过闻不到你的气息的三个月，』自Mark第一次对他说话就开始的裂痕钻进了Eduardo的心里，他支离破碎，他焕然一新，他爱恋，爱得如此深切。

『我爱你，』Eduardo对他说，被它的分量惊住了，这剖白以瞬间般摄人的力量击中他，他沉溺在Mark滞住的呼吸中，沉溺在Mark圈紧他的手臂，拥紧他。

『Good，』这是Mark所说的全部，但这足够了。

\---

Eduardo回到迈阿密，带着Mark残留在他肌肤上的触感、用触碰和齿印写就的密语。当然，他把它们了起来，告诉自己这是因为它们是私密的，而不是因为他害怕着任何人的反应。

最开始，距离感算不上太糟，因为他和Mark天天发邮件，而Dustin和Chris偶尔给他发邮件。这可以忍受，但并没有多好，Eduardo在夜里摩挲着Mark留在他身上的淤痕——奇异的对称——想着这距离是一种乏味的疼痛，他擅长处理这个。但当他看见他的母亲踉跄走着的时候，他扶住了她，她瑟缩开，他脑海里一遍又一遍地重现着每一个导致了现状的瞬间，极其希望有什么能改变过去的方法。

现在他的母亲走路拄着拐杖，他的Mãe，拒绝回答他关于她的以外的任何问题，这让他不禁怀疑远不止这些。

尽管，她的拐杖不是白色的，不会在地板上敲击出一串密语，距离仿佛变得有些更加遥远了，有些更加令人痛苦了。

晚餐时他妈妈意外打翻了一杯葡萄酒，Eduardo的父亲猝然起身，像什么原始骇人的东西一样倾身向前，拾起酒杯朝她扔过去。她猛低下头，它没击中，在她脑后的墙上砸得粉碎，葡萄酒像血一般溅开。

『Pai！』Eduardo惊叫道，但是他的父亲压根都没在听，说着什么可怕的东西像是『你怎么不干脆就他妈打烂桌子？』，Eduardo坐着；身体将至，垂着头直到另一只酒杯砸碎，风暴结束，他的父亲稳当地走开了，仿佛他没有像只落锤般击中他们。

他的Mãe在无声地哭泣着，她摸索着拐杖也离开了，她的脚跟碾在碎玻璃上，Eduardo想怎『为什么你不离开他』，『我希望我能保护你。』

他独自做着清扫，用一长条碎玻璃碴划伤手指，对着光举起了它，血滴从边缘滴落。

『我得离开这儿，』他自言自语道，坦诚又无助，在他脑海里盘算了一会的计划最终还是破灭了。

\---

Eduardo很聪明；他知道这个，有的时候他甚至这样相信着。但是他也同样无助，他利用了他所知道的巴西的法律，在他意识到之前，他就利用天气模型在石油股票上赚了300,000美元。

他父亲把胖乎乎的手放在他的肩膀上说，『我猜你对天气愚蠢的迷恋终于有一次派上用场了』，Eduardo想着假惺惺的挖苦，没有接受这夸奖。

300,000美元是很大一笔钱，但是还不够用来生存，当哈佛一年花费62,772美元的时候就不够，Eduardo想不出来该做什么，觉得最令人沮丧的事就是，他掌握了所有的线索却没办法把它们合到一起。

 

 

 

一天，他去了迈阿密市中心的跳蚤市场，在街上闲逛，想要找到什么能让他的Mãe笑起来的东西，他看见了一片刻有布莱叶点字的铜牌。【译注6】

『你知道这个说的是什么吗？』他问着卖东西的女士，她微微一笑，『我想它说的是「这无法比拟你肌肤的触感」』，Eduardo重重地咽了咽。

（‘this doesn’t compare to the feeling of your skin’ ）

他买下它，把它贴在胸口，他用手指抚摸着点字，一直到他记住了那感觉。他想，或许这就是Mark在他感受着Eduardo的脸颊时所有的触感，他抑下哽咽，因为这距离实在难以忍受，而他不堪其负。

他用邮件把铜牌寄给Mark，没有加一张卡片，因为Mark会明白的，当Mark给他发邮件，说着『来看我』的时候，一切都是值得的。

这是一道命令，就像是『跪下来』一样，于是Eduardo打包行李，乘飞机前往。

当他抵达Mark的家里时，Mark在等着他，他正紧攥着牵引着像一匹小狼的什么的扣环，脸上笑出酒窝，举起了胳膊于是Eduardo好拥抱他。

他们分开的时候，Mark抬起了手，循着Eduardo的脸，Eduardo叹息着倾身，因为他思念着这个，因为这对他而言就是家，这就是爱情的感觉

『我想你，』他嗅着Mark的气息，Mark点点头，吻他，掬着Eduardo的下颌，轻舐着Eduardo的嘴唇，Eduardo真是开心得要命。

他们从车上取Eduardo的行李，Eduardo说道：『我不知道导盲狼也在选择范围中，』Mark扬起头，大笑着。

『这是Ianthe，』他说道，Ianthe听到了她的名字，微微竖起了耳朵，但他还是领着Mark向前，甚至没有对Eduardo的出现有所表示。

『当然你可以养一条有古希腊名字的狗啦，』Mark又笑了起来。【译注7】

当他们走进房，Mark松下牵引绳，说着『Ianthe，打招呼，』的时候，Ianthe才对Eduardo致意，她跃向前，嗅了嗅Eduardo伸出的手。

『她很漂亮，』Eduardo说道，Mark脸红了，有些欣喜。

『我知道她是红白相间的，』Mark过了一会说道，『但就这些了。』『你养她多久了？』Eduardo问道，这才两个月，但就像是永远。他停不住地触碰着Mark，停不住地深深吸着气，大大地微笑着，看起来Ianthe同意了，因为她正对着他摇了一下尾巴。

『大概两周了，』Mark说道『她有点特别，因为她是一条西伯利亚哈士奇，通常他们都不会是导盲犬，但是她为我服务。』在他的声音里蕴藏着真正的情感，是他永远动无法对盲杖表现出来的情感。Eduardo想着Mark会不会接纳Ianthe，因为有的狗需要工作，为Mark带路是她的工作，并不算困难，或者Mark是不是就是犬系男。

最后他们跌跌撞撞进了Mark的房间，Mark说『Ianthe，隐私』，便关上了门，明确表达她没被邀请。

Mark一转身，Eduardo就跪了下来，把他的头抵在Mark的大腿上，感觉仿佛他撞在一块大石上，而Mark正稳稳地扶住他。

『我能给你口交吗？』他问道，Mark莞尔，毫不掩饰又轻快，Eduardo把那当做一个同意。

Eduardo愿意慢慢来，想要逗弄Mark，享受这个，这已经有两个月了，他猛地Mark的长裤和底裤拽到脚踝，轻柔地吻着Mark已经变硬了的阴茎。

Mark摸索着Eduardo的脑袋，他的肩膀，Eduardo向他探过手，好让Mark在脱下衣服的时候能保持平衡。

『Wardo，』当Eduardo把Mark纳入口中，一只手环住底部的时候，Mark喘息道。Mark的阴茎沉沉地压在Eduardo的舌上，当Mark倾身向前，它撞到Eduardo的喉咙深处，他们两个都不禁呻吟出声。

他往后推了推，舔舐着头部与缝隙，Mark再次呻吟起来，Mark的手指绞着他的头发，把他往前推。

Eduardo不像Mark，他可没有口欲滞留，但是他爱死了Mark的阴茎，爱着它沉沉的重量，它的味道，它的感觉，当Mark喘息着拽着他的头发拉开他的时候，他好失望。

『我想……』Mark说着，他把Eduardo拽起来吻他，Eduardo贴近了，领着Mark摸索着的手揽上他的腰。

Mark飞快地探入Eduardo的裤子，Eduardo在吻里叹息出声，这永远不会没法让Mark微笑起来。

 

 

 

不知怎的他们跌到床上，但是Mark没有上他，没有试着用手指打开他。相反，他哄着Eduardo到他身上，压着他的背，把阴茎移到Eduardo的大腿间，伴随着每次推挤蹭着Eduardo的阴囊和会阴。

『Mark，操』Eduardo说着，因为这真是不可思议的亲密，但是力道还不够，他想要更多，想要看着Mark的脸，让Mark把他操到床垫里。

Mark捏了捏他的屁股，像是在叫他靠下来，在Eduardo的脖颈旁喘息着，半张着嘴，胡乱地吻着他。

『你能像这样就高潮吗？』当Eduardo发出尤为大声的一声呜咽时，Mark吻他，臀部推送着。『你能不被触碰就射出来吗？』

Eduardo想要否认，因为Mark触碰他是他最喜欢的事，是他所渴求的，他三千英里的航程为的就是这个，但是他的脊柱里升起一股热度和迫切，他喘息着，语无伦次。

『回答我，』Mark要求道，Eduardo呢喃着『是的』、『操』、『求你』，Mark的手从他的臀部挪到他的胸口，揉捏着一枚乳尖，Eduardo高潮了，射得如此激烈以至于他眼前冒出白星。

Mark仍在继续着，仍在揉捏着，双手胡乱地抚弄着Eduardo的身体，但是避开了他的阴茎，Eduardo收紧了大腿，紧接着Mark喘息着，射了出来，抓挠着Eduardo，Eduardo转过身亲吻他。

『操，』Eduardo最终说道，Mark冲他笑着，这感觉就像过去两个月都不曾存在过。

\---

有时候Eduardo爱得如此深切以至于他沉溺其中，因为他在Mark的脑海里是闪耀的、崭新的，Mark像是海洋，而Eduardo仅仅是裹足不前。

Mark从未对他说他爱他，甚至从未有过这样的暗示，Eduardo有时会疑惑他是不是永远不会这样做，抑或是Eduardo在他人生中都得接受这句话的缺失。

他并不勇敢，不像Mark，他每天早上醒来，在漆黑的一片中行走着。但是爱着Mark就像是变得盲目起来，就像是走在黑夜里，Eduardo毫不犹豫地潜入其中，没有护目镜或是氧气瓶，他紧紧攀附着唯一他所能找到的陆地。

海水扭曲了物体的形象，Eduardo在爱里浮潜，寻找着Mark所看见的Eduardo，它在海底摇曳着、闪烁着，但是他触不到它。他感觉不对，仿佛他说谎了，他该怎样向Mark解释，他不像Mark，不勇敢，还没有准备好走进一个需要导盲犬和盲杖的世界。

所以，或许爱上Mark就是他所做过的最勇敢的事情了，就是他所做过的最好的事情了，他有时会想，如果Mark看得见，事情会是怎样的，如果他没有在人行道上摔倒，没有让Eduardo扶他起来的话。

Eduardo想着，如果Mark不需要他的话，事情会是怎样的。Eduardo想知道，不再需要被需要，会是怎样的。

 但是接着，有时候Eduardo发现他浮潜着的海洋仅仅是Mark的脉动，他想着爱上一枚针，爱上一个瓶子，爱上钱或是一把枪，他非常感激，无比感激，他所浮游的溪游和河流属于一个比太阳还要美丽的男孩，而非属于他自己的终结。

 

 

 

他见到了Mark的父母，喜欢得头晕目眩，为了他们一家，为了Mark的姐姐握着她的手而Mark则随她去的方式，为了Mark的父亲看着Mark母亲的方式，就仿佛他如果失明了他也能看见她，他也会知道她很美。

很显然他没有打扰到任何事，因为这很寻常，他们爱着，即使是在在Mark为了在一间不再是他所熟记的房子里确定方向而大发雷霆的时候，他们爱着，即使是在Eduardo不明白一个拥抱、一声大笑的含义的时候。

他们爱着。

他们甚至爱着Ianthe，她紧紧地贴着Mark，向他们投去她迷惑的注视，谨慎而不亲近，Mark甚至不知道他有一条待在他的角落里的狗，一条支援着他的狗，一匹只为他而温驯的狼，他是有多么幸运呵。

他有多么渴望着这一切的事实，令Eduardo感到惊讶，城郊的小屋子里有着温馨而亲切的争论，以及积极去把事情弄明白的意愿，他想着，或许他能拥有这些，但是首先他得逃离。

 

 

 

一天，Mark把他叫到一边，问他能不能拜访Eduardo的家庭，Eduardo都没来得及想Mark的反应就猝然说了不。

Mark滞住了，Eduardo宁可希望Mark能揍他也好过看起来像这个样子，Mark说道：『是因为我看不见吗？』Eduardo想跪下来恳求Mark原谅他，爱他，因为现在可没有速冻披萨来挽回事态了。

『不，』没有问为什么Mark的第一反应会是那样的，他说道，因为失明就决定了他的一切，这刺痛着Eduardo，如果Mark没有失明的话，他还会爱着Mark吗，他这样想着，愈加痛楚。

『我的家庭不像你的，Mark，』他说道，想对此置之不理，想息事宁人。『你不会喜欢他们的，他们也不会认可你的。』

『因为我看不见。』Mark坚持道，Eduardo嗤笑。

『因为你有阴茎，』他说道。

『我不明白，』最终Mark说道，但他也没有提到Eduardo家庭的恐同症，他只是谈论着Eduardo的家庭，而Eduardo也赞同他。

去诠释他的家庭，很艰难——不可能，因为它实际上比它听上去还要糟糕得多，但他也从不想要承认它有多糟糕，而他和他的母亲有多弱小。

他想着，或许他如果更勇敢点儿，他会去一家学费更便宜的大学，试着自立谋生，但实际上他出身娇惯又懦弱，所以他被他父亲牢牢把控着资金，仿佛是绞索的绳套。它从迈阿密伸到哈佛，有时Eduardo能忘掉这个，但其他时候，它是牢牢扼住他的咽喉的压力，闭上眼后浮现的白星，他被缚住了。

最终，他也不需要做出解释。

 

 

 

Mark和他一起溜进了浴室，轻碰着他的肩膀提醒着Eduardo他的出现，Eduardo发现他是赤裸着的，紧握住墙上专为他安装的一个扶手。

『再这样下去就剩不了多少热水了，』Mark告诉他，但是他勾起唇角，仿佛这更多的是一种逗趣而非恼人的事。

Eduardo挪了挪，把Mark拉到水流下，把他的唇印在Mark的额上，Mark的手自然而然地环上他，手掌抚住Eduardo的肩膀。

他们给对方清洗着，Mark擦洗着他摸索得到的所有地方，Eduardo则补上他遗漏的位置，带着一种只有Mark才能给予他的及其幸福的宁静给Mark打上肥皂。

然而，当Mark用肥皂擦拭着Eduardo的背时，他顿住了。

Mark之前从来没有触碰过Eduardo的背，从未用手触碰过，他更喜欢专注于Eduardo的脸、阴茎或者臀部，这就是他迟疑着抚过每一道伤疤的原因。

『我之前从来没有注意到这些，』Mark说道，听上去对自己很失望，但是他的声音收得很紧，Eduardo想着或许他要勃然作色了。

『它们疼吗？』 Mark装作漫不经心地问道，Eduardo抬头望向花洒，水流飞溅在他们身上，思索着那触碰。

『不再疼了，』因为它们经年已久，即使伤得很深也已经愈合了，这是Eduardo假装忘记他有过的伤痕，这曾经是新添上去、让他的身体因疼痛而鲜活的伤痕。

现在他在Mark的触碰之下鲜活着，在Mark的手指下，在Mark的指尖与Eduardo迟钝的心跳中激起闪电般的电弧。

『这是——？』

『这是很久以前了，Mark，』他疲惫不堪，充满防备，比起其他的一切，他想要的，就是成为Mark看见的那个Eduardo，明媚、闪闪发光、焕然一新，不是这个在父亲的皮带下留下疤痕、每每有人提高嗓门就会惊悸的这个Eduardo。

 Mark把他的嘴唇印在最大的一条伤疤上，不可思议的轻柔，Eduardo纳闷，他是怎么能经受住最糟糕的那种疼痛，而简简单单的一个吻却让他溃不成军。

 

 

 

Mark在浴室里操他，把Eduardo抵在墙上，亲吻着他的背脊，亲吻着每一条伤痕，他脊背上的每一节凸起，他摸索着蹲下身，把Eduardo舔得松软，Eduardo喘息着，哀鸣着，渴求着。

『Mark，』Mark第一次将他的舌头滑进Eduardo体内的时候，他啜泣着。

『Mark，』在Mark一只手环住Eduardo的阴茎的同时，缓缓、轻柔地抚弄着他的时候，他再次念道。

Mark把他舔得翕张，说道『把护发素递给我，』，Eduardo照做了，Mark把它当做润滑剂，揉搓着手指然后探入Eduardo体内，温柔又灵巧，曲起手指刺激Eduardo的前列腺，Eduardo不禁推耸着他，哀泣着，绝望、颤抖、支离破碎。

或许Mark就盘算好了在浴室里勾引他，Eduardo也不清楚，因为Mark手边正有一只安全套，在Eduardo的帮助下摸索着滑上它，然后他把Eduardo转了个身，于是他背对着Mark，Mark直起身，推进他体内。

撞着Eduardo的臀部，Mark的髋骨通红，他的嘴唇、手掌覆在Eduardo的伤痕上，抚摸着肌肤，把它们变成某种美丽的存在。Mark来回推送着，缓慢而又坚定，顶撞着Eduardo的前列腺。

这算不得不顾一切，也算不得太快，这不像Eduardo所曾经历过的任何一次性爱，当Mark再次进入他，说着我看到了你的伤痕，我爱你，为了它们，他的快感层层迭起，他如此明媚，他如此鲜活，他窜起一股炽热，心跳加速，他射了出来溅到墙上，上气不接下气，抓紧了Mark。

Mark也高潮了，在其间喘息着，然后用胳膊环住Eduardo，把头抵在Eduardo的脊柱上。

『我甚至不需要碰你，』Mark颇为得意，Eduardo面颊绯红，因为Mark还是没明白他对Eduardo做了什么。

 

 

 

『这就是为什么你不想要回家的原因，』更晚一点的时候，Mark说道。他们在Mark的床上缠在一起；当然，Mark是那个大勺子，Ianthe挨着他们睡在地板上，尽管在Mark说话的时候，她会扬起头，警觉地眨眨眼睛。

『是，』Eduardo说道，因为否认毫无意义。

Mark很安静，抵在Eduardo的脖颈间呼吸着，但是Eduardo知道他在思索着，而不是睡着了，黑暗让Eduardo变得勇敢。

『他没再打我了，』坦白是艰难的，仿佛舌尖上的淤泥，Eduardo咽了下喉咙，还是说了。

Mark转过身，把他拉近，Eduardo定定地凝视着正对着Mark床的暗下来的电脑屏幕。

『你为什么不能离开呢？』Mark问道，不过在其后并没有评判，并没有Eduardo/不会/离开的假设；Mark看起来理解了他没法离开。

『我负担不起，』或许这才是最糟糕的部分；并非说着/我得保护我妈妈，或者是我爱他，他是我的父亲，抑或是他是我全部所拥有的/，他不能离开的原因被银行对账单上的数字总结得很到位。『我这个暑假赚了300,000美元，Mark，石油期货。』

Mark埋在Eduardo的脖颈里，发出了小小的吃惊的声音。

『但是哈佛一年大概要60，000美元，我想商场上没人会正眼看我，尤其是如果流言传出，我从父亲身边逃开的话。我们……我们在商业上很受尊敬，如果我毁了他作为一个圆满家庭男士的形象的话，我也不觉得他会原谅我。』

Mark转过身，手掌逡巡着Eduardo的脊柱，接着说道：『我想你会有让每个人都正眼看你的理由的。』

『是啊，』Eduardo吐息到，但是他不知道该怎样做，他甚至不知道有这种可能吗。

『睡吧，Wardo，』Mark要求道，但是他听上去漫不经心的。『我在。』

\---

当他们回到哈佛的时候，Dustin瞥了一眼Ianthe然后就紧紧地抓着Chris，大喊着『 **这是一匹狼！我们套房里有一匹狼还有它挟持了** **Mark** **和** **Wardo** **！救命！** 』

『Dustin，』Mark说道，『就他妈闭嘴。』

Eduardo觉得Ianthe就是Mark的狗的形态，就是Mark的一种延伸，因为她宁可舔她的爪子也不搭理Dustin，仿佛都不值得对他的荒唐作出反应。

『这是你的导盲犬吗？』Chris问道。Dustin还抓着他，喃喃道，『我懂你的，狼，我看过《后天》』，他朝Ianthe伸出一只手， Ianthe无视了他。『为什么她要无视我呢？』

『因为她被训练了要无视所有东西，』Mark懒洋洋地说道。

『Ianthe，打招呼。』

Ianthe灵敏地嗅了嗅Chris的手，摇了一下尾巴，然后转身梳理着自己，Chris扬起了眉毛。

『真有范，』他打趣道，Eduardo莞尔。『Hey，Wardo。你夏天过得怎么样？』【译注8】

『Eduardo靠石油期货赚了300，000元，』Mark郑重宣布，好像这是什么了不得的事儿。

不冲Ianthe发狂了，Dustin朝着Eduardo发作，瞪大了眼睛、充满崇拜。『真的？！』他问道。

Eduardo便告诉了他们整个故事，Chris蜷坐在地板上，轻抚着Ianthe，她看上去接纳了他。

Dustin还是不愿意靠近她，Chris终于说道：『天，Dustin，你就没看过《小狗波图》吗？』Dustin绯红了脸，最终踌躇着向前，向Ianthe伸出了他的手，她嗅了嗅，在重新背对着Chris之前摇了摇她的尾巴。【译注9】

 

 

 

这很诡异，因为Mark有时候跟着Ianthe的时候也用盲杖，有时候又不用，而在Eduardo习惯了Ianthe的存在之后，他怀念起了Mark的盲杖敲击着地板的嗒-嗒声。

有一天，他甚至这样说出来了，Mark难以置信地看着他，但是在余下的整周里，Mark都用着他的拐杖，Eduardo想着，或许那水并没有那么深，而或许Mark的确是爱着他的。

Ianthe也爱他，Eduardo发现了；如果Mark在编程，她就会跳上Mark的床，蜷在Eduardo身边，一只爪子搭在他的笔电上索求注意力。他不再在套房里穿长裤了，因为Ianthe到处掉毛，无论什么时候他冲Mark抱怨，Mark都只是朝他微笑着，看上去真是开心得荒唐。

Eduardo觉得这很好，Ianthe对Mark很好，因为他们就像一个团队，这不只是他需要她而她帮助他，因为她爱他。这是她的任务，但也是为了她最好的朋友的任务，这是头一次Mark看上去真的很开心，至少是对他失明了的事实感到很从容。

\---

300,000美元静静躺在Eduardo的账户里，他总是想着它，想着那个晚上Mark在他的床上说的话，

他向Chris提到这个，Chris说道，『好吧，总会有哈佛投资协会的。』Eduardo看向他，想着，『或许我能做到』。

他加入了，接着又困惑究竟为什么他想从上，因为每个人都自视甚高、过于严肃了，实在是太他妈自命不凡了连Eduardo都想嘲笑他们了，嘲笑他自己，纳闷自己究竟为什么像个黑手党大佬似的把头发往后梳，怎么就不干脆当一个气象学家呢。

但是这是他在哈佛的第一年，他现在付不起转专业的费用，此外，他的父亲绝对不会给他的学费买单，于是Eduardo参加了会议，试着融入他们，蒙骗他们相信自己的确是属于他们之中的一份子。

Mark注意到了他的缺席，对此大发厥词，Eduardo只是说道：『我需要受人瞩目，Mark，』他困惑着为什么Mark会皱起了眉头，像是他脑海里翻滚着一个念头却又没办法弄明白似的。

 

 

 

事情出现了转机，一天晚上，自愿接着来帮Mark的Erica，来到了他们的套间厮混。

Dustin往她手里塞了一瓶啤酒，聚精会神地听着她的每一句话，甚至连Mark都在听着，漫不经心地抚摸着蜷缩在Eduardo大腿上的Ianthe。

『我就是……像是我不擅长与人打交道，没办法知道他们的兴趣，你懂的？』Erica说道。她有点微醺了，Eduardo富有同理心地朝她眨眨眼。『我不知道该怎么样随便搭讪一个陌生人然后说，噢，对啊，我们喜欢的一样。你怎么能这样做？』她轻啜一口酒，嘴唇放荡地挑起，Dustin绯红了脸，他拢了拢头发。

Chris一脸阴沉，但是Eduardo想着，Dustin的幼稚比他的迷恋之情来得更为棘手。

『我希望……』Erica说道，用手背擦拭着她的嘴。『我希望有一种能够知道别人感兴趣的东西的方法，他们最喜欢的运动、最喜欢的乐团和电影，他们从哪里来，没有尴尬的聊天，不需要在和你完全没有任何共通之处的人浪费时间。』

Mark猛地坐直了，把脸转向Erica仿佛她是太阳一般。他的表情半是诧异半是难以置信，像是他不敢相信她刚刚说的，Erica瞪着他，受到侮辱一般。

『什么？』她质疑道。『你有你的性感男神。』她暗指Eduardo，『剩下的我们得经受着糟糕的初次见面』【译注10】

Mark甚至都没在听她了。

『如果你把整个大学社交生活放到网上会怎么样？』他问道。『人们想上网查看他们的朋友。为什么不建一个提供这种平台的网站呢？朋友，照片，生平，随便你想的……查看、浏览，或许是你刚刚在派对上见到的家伙。简介能让他们列出喜好，所以关于他们你能了解足够多来建立友谊。』

『我的腿没知觉了，』Eduardo咕哝道，只是为了说点什么，因为每个人都在盯着Mark，因为这是他们头一次听他一口气讲了那么多话。Eduardo把Ianthe从他腿上推下去，Mark偏了偏头，继续说着，但是更像是冲他自己而非对别人说话。

『它可以叫做thefacebook。你必须要被邀请；它可以是排他的，所以了解别人不能太容易。你得类比这个经历。』

『像是被终极俱乐部拒了？』Dustin问道，Mark点点头，仍旧是那副半是惊诧的表情。

『「你自己心里仔细考虑……」』Mark引述道，站起身来，小心翼翼地走向他的房间。『「……神明也会给你启示。」』【译注11】

 

 

 

 

滚雪球般，Mark构建了大概的框架，Eduardo无比惊异，即使他看不见，Mark也能用小小的字符与成段的编码做出如此美丽的东西。

『Wardo，』一天，Eduardo从哈佛投资者协会例会回来，换上了Mark的衣服好休息的时候，Mark说道，『我有一个提议给你。』

最终Eduardo提供给了Mark一千美元开办公司，Mark转向他，说道，『就是这样，Wardo。这会让你受人瞩目的。』

Eduardo定定地望着他，因为他从未想过，从未想过Mark把他的话记在心上，一直试着找到能够改善他状况的方法，因为这可不像Mark，Mark从不弥补。

『什么？』他惊道，Mark微微笑了。

『你是CFO，Wardo。如果你想的话。你拿30%我拿70%。』

『你现在是认真的。』Eduardo说道，他难以置信，或许Mark在他脑海里的他的形象与真的Eduardo来得比以往都要更为贴近，因为Eduardo是如此的被爱着，如此的充满希望，他为此灼热着。『你想要我来做你的CFO。』

 『是的，』Mark说道，和以往一样无波无澜，Eduardo吻着他，虔诚，迟疑，他发觉这个男孩，他的所爱，决心忠于他。

 

 

 

项目占据了Mark绝大多数时间，Eduardo随他去了，因为他明白了，想要探索比你自己要宏大得多的东西，你能为之奉献一生，而这仍然不够

但它也改变了Mark。头一次，他开始翘课，甚少进食，Eduardo感到像是他们交往之前，那场暴风雪之前，当Mark还在他自己的秘密世界里、没有人被邀请的时候。

他哄着Mark离开他的电脑，当然，吃饭，睡觉，性爱，Mark将胳膊环住Eduardo，亲吻着他的脖颈，很快睡着了，这不禁让Eduardo忧郁地笑了，因为很孤单。

在巨人身边总是孤单的。Eduardo明白，但是他是再次领会着，这令人痛心。

 

 

 

一天，他哄着Mark去吃中饭，他们与Ianthe和Dustin一起去餐厅，Eduardo给Mark做了一份手撕猪肉三明治，给他自己来了点糖。他们刚坐下来，一个女生走过来，斜倚在桌上，朝着Eduardo微笑。

『Hey，』她说道，Eduardo回了她一个微笑。他记得她的名字是Stephanie Attis；她和他都在在哈佛投资者协会。

『Hi，』他说道。『你怎么样？』

『挺好，还不错，』她说道，Eduardo想起了尴尬的聊天，明白了Erica的意思。

『嘿，』Stephanie说道，『所以，今晚我会举办一个派对，在凤凰社，想知道你有没有兴趣。』她送了Eduardo一个调情的微笑，Eduardo朝她眨眨眼睛，有些疑惑。Mark显得颇为僵硬，抬起头，盯着她。Dustin像是在看乒乓球赛似的，来回摆着头。

『我会让它值得你花时间的，』Stephanie说道，勾起唇角，心领神会般的诡秘笑容像是荣耀的徽章，Eduardo终于明白了。

『他今天晚上忙，』Mark平板地说道，Stephanie惊呼，终于把她的注意力分给了Mark，他邋遢又失明，基本上不在她的注意力范围内。

『你是谁，他的主人？』她嘲笑着，语调漫不经心又带轻视，当Mark带着绝非愉快的表情朝着她微笑时Eduardo蹙眉，

『不，我是他的男友，』Mark甜蜜地说道。『今天晚上我要把他操进床垫。也许会是在别的时候？』

Dustin大叫起来，Eduardo羞红了脸，但是Mark在桌子下抓紧了他的膝盖，用力而富有侵占意味，知道Mark也在意真是不可思议的令人心满意足。

『哇哦，Saverin，』Stephanie说道，扬起眉毛。『不知道你是这边的。』她大摇大摆地离开了，Eduardo转过头盯着Mark。

【译注12】

Mark毫不愧疚，他倾身放荡地亲吻Eduardo，惹得Dustin朝他们扔豆子，但是Eduardo回吻了他，渴求着，渴求着宣誓主权与占有欲，这就是他想要的印记，他是被爱着的。

在他们从餐厅回去的路上，Mark握着Eduardo的手，说道，『情感状态。所以大家就会知道你是我的了，』Eduardo点点头，茫然无措，在他考究的长裤下已经硬了。

当他们回到他的房间后Mark为他口交，就因为Mark，吮吸着阴茎关乎控制权，Eduardo抚着他的头发，呻吟得太大声以至于Chris朝他们大叫着让他小点声。

Mark的嘴真是不可思议，变得殷红，被Eduardo的阴茎撑满了，他毫不犹豫就做了深喉，他迷蒙的眼睛失焦地盯着Eduardo，Eduardo的高潮来的如此剧烈，他颤抖着。

尔后，Eduardo在被单下蜷起身子，Mark吻他，拉过笔电给网站编程，无声喃喃着交往状态。

Eduardo不知不觉地睡着了，Mark把他摇醒，这是凌晨两点但Mark十分清晰，脸被屏幕照亮了。

『好了，』Mark说道，Eduardo朝他眨眨眼，想要集中注意力但是又想要睡觉，紧接着他的眼睛盯住了刊头。

『Eduardo Saverin，联合发行人及财务总监。』

『Mark！』他惊道，他现在清醒了，Mark抚着他的脸，飞速而温柔，但是那触碰仿佛过电般而Eduardo为它所充盈。『你……你做的？』

『是的，』Mark说道，Eduardo吻他这样他就不会哭出来了，又撤回身补了一句：

『你不知道这会对我父亲意味着什么。』

『我当然知道，』Mark无波无澜地说道。『但是我不在乎他。你会受人瞩目的，Wardo。』

\---

在那个夜晚一切都鲜活起来，几周后，人们拦住Eduardo说道，『你是Eduardo，是吗？共同创立thefacebook的那位？』他不由自主地回给他们一个微笑，因为Mark是对的，总是对的。他声名鹊起。

Mark，在他的领域，是个名人，但是他无视了所有人，对于Dustin、Chris、Erica、Eduardo和Ianthe感到满足。Eduardo发觉Mark对于人们仅仅是因为他会是明日之星才想要和他做朋友的事实感到挫败，但这就是人生。

在情人节，Eduardo送了Mark一片金属箔，上面用盲文写着，Mark Zuckerberg，thefacebook CEO，Mark朝他微笑，把Eduardo压到床上，缓缓地、小心翼翼地操他，直到Eduardo支离破碎，辗转哀求。Mark用手包覆住Eduardo的阴茎，仅仅抚弄了一次，Eduardo激烈地高潮，眼前一片空白，他想着，或许他现在做得比涉水要好了，或许这变得容易了。

 

 

在这鲜活起来的一个月后，他的父亲打过来，不知怎的知道了这事，说道『别把这搞砸了，Eduardo，』Eduardo思考着，头一次，想要挂掉他父亲的电话。

但他说道：『我不会的，』他不会的，因为这关乎Mark，Mark不会原谅他，而Eduardo也永远不会原谅他自己。

Mark等待着，一脸阴沉，因为他能听到电话响了，但是他不置一词，Eduardo转向他，说道：『我们得扩张。』

『哪里？』Mark问道，但是他并没有辩驳，所以他一定已经考虑过这事了。

『耶鲁，哥伦比亚，还有斯坦福。』

『斯坦福可不是常青藤，』Mark指出来，Eduardo倾身吻他。

『是他们在帕罗奥图见识看到网站的时候了，Mark，』他低声道，Mark点点头，但是他并没有真的放在心上，正专心致志地在Eduardo的脖颈上吮出一枚吻痕。

 

 

 

但是Eduardo并不明白，并没有完全明白有多么壮大，直到他的朋友Christy，HIA和GSA的主席，找到他说道，开门见山：『我能让你们见Sean Parker。』

『什么？』Eduardo问道。Christy只是看着他，扬起了一边眉毛。她还是吓人得要命，他知道Dustin之前曾经想和她调情，却得知她正和一个不错的叫Alice的女生交往，她不知怎的能让她温和下来。

『我能让你们见Sean Parker。你会感谢我的，我保证。』

『怎么做到的？』Eduardo问道，Christy说着『想同Alice和我调情，想来场三人行——和犹太小伙和亚洲女生是什么？』不过Eduardo并没有真的在听。

 

 

 

『Mark！』一小时后当他冲进套间时他说道。『Mark！我能让你见Sean Parker！』

Mark眨眨眼，站起身，头一次险些站不稳。『怎么做到的？』他问道，但是他微笑着，Ianthe走过来，贴近Mark的腿。

『我的朋友，Christy Lee，认识他，』Eduardo说道。『她说他会给我们安排一个见面。那不是很棒吗？你有没有听到过在一句简单的话里能包括这么多好事？』

『她是那个想和你睡的吗？』Mark问道，漫不经心，Eduardo想着，这有可能么，Mark真的比thefacebook要在乎Eduardo更多。

『不，』他掩盖着他的困惑。『那是Stephanie。』

Mark走向他，扬起手贴着Eduardo的脸颊，用拇指摩挲他的嘴唇，循着他的鼻子和眉毛，他笑得那么灿烂，Eduardo不禁用拇指抚弄Mark的酒窝，吻他。

『，』他告诉Mark。『它在壮大，Mark。』

他记得第一次，他看见Mark，当Mark说着『在人生里我没法成功』， 想着Mark是否知道，他已经走了多远，他们已经走了多远。

 

 

 

他想，Facebook对Mark是有益处的，因为Mark掌控着一家客户5000人的组织，这可谓自信心的膨胀，成为一家他所创立的成功企业的CEO，即使他看不见。

 然而Mark仍旧是一片汪洋，广袤而不可捉摸，Eduardo想着，要怎样做才能理解他、将他简化成为一种Eduardo能读懂的语言，而非在地板上或是在键盘上敲击出的编码。

 

 

 

他陷入伤感，在他们见过Sean Parker之后，Mark谨遵他的每一句话，与Eduardo就广告起了纷争。他无法与一个了解或许甚至能够配得上Mark的天才的人相匹敌，尽管Eduardo尊重Mark，即使他看不见，但Sean Parker的尊重是完全不同的。

Eduardo想成为对Mark而言足够的存在，想要提出他们去掉『the』所以它就只是Facebook，在他们宾馆的房间里，苹果马丁尼的后劲以及他和Mark之间的沉默纠缠住了他。

『你爱我吗？』在Mark脱衣服的时候，他坐床垫的角落里问道。Ianthe蜷在地板上，但是听到他的语调，她扬起了头，眨着她不相称的眼睛，望向他。

Mark停下了拉下帽衫拉链的动作，仿佛他不知该如何作答，而这个回应就足够了。

『Yeah，好吧，』Eduardo说道，他在床上伸展开，转过身，背朝着Mark。

『Wardo，』Mark说道，很平静，但是Eduardo打断了他。

『没事的，Mark，』他信口开河，他支离破碎，绝不是Mark所能见到的那个Eduardo，他觉得这真是讽刺，因为Mark能看到他，而他却眼前全然一片漆黑。

『不，不是的，』Mark最终说道。他跌跌撞撞地爬上了床，用手拢住Eduardo的肩膀。

『Eduardo，别这样。』

『我们明天和投资方有见面，Mark，』他话语短促，他恨透了这样，但是他不想听到Mark的辩解。

他已经厌倦了爱上那些不会爱他的人。

『Eduardo，闭嘴，听我说，』Mark要求道，Eduardo不假思索地听从了，闭上了嘴。

『转过来，』他不曾质疑过Mark的要求，再次听从了，Mark用拇指压住了他的唇角，皱起了眉头。

『我看不见你，』他自言自语，像是他们第一次做爱的时候那样，Eduardo叹口气，因为他明白，但是Mark听上去像这个真的困扰了他。

『Eduardo，』Mark说道，但是Eduardo禁受不住。

『Mark，如果你只是打算说我想听的话，那就别费事了。』

『我想我说过让你闭嘴了，』Mark冷静地说着，Eduardo瑟缩了，但是紧接着Mark倾身吻他。

『我爱你，』他说道，安静——低沉——迅速地，他颤抖着，Eduardo从未见到Mark发抖过。『当然我爱你，Wardo，你怎么能这样问？』

『你从来都没说过，』Eduardo咕哝道，感觉仿佛他体内的一切分崩离析又聚合重组，因为『当然我爱你』是他所听过的最为甜蜜的话语。

『我爱你，』Mark说道。『我爱你，我爱你，我爱你——你为什么在哭呢，Wardo？』

『因为我爱你，而我又很笨，』Eduardo抽噎道，Mark小心翼翼地拭掉他的眼泪，他的触碰轻痒。

『你不笨，别那样说，』Mark漫不经心地说道。『Wardo——如果我不爱你，我不会在Facebook上花这么多心思。』

『什么？』

『它——我为了我们才做出它的，Wardo。不只是我。但是。我的意思是。』

Mark坐立不安。『那不重要。Wardo。是的我爱你。我不知道为什么你不明白。』

『因为，Mark！』但是他其实并没有真正生气，他只是失望而已。

『你比我所见过的其他人都要更清楚地看透我，但一牵扯到你，我就全然茫然了。你没有给过我任何暗示。』

 『Eduardo，』Mark摇了摇头，满脸绯红但是很诚恳，『它全部是关于你的。一直都是。』

 

 

 

他们不怎么玩浪漫的一套，从来都没有，因为Eduardo跌进床而Mark由着他。但是Mark犹疑地将唇瓣印上Eduardo的方式，让Eduardo不禁再次沦陷，让他潜入Mark的心扉、沉沦其中。

Mark拽下他的底衫、他拉掉Mark的运动裤的时候，Eduardo想着，这事总是有一个铺垫。Mark说着『隐私』然后Ianthe就进了卫生间，Eduardo觉得这个命令或许是最棒的了。

Mark脱到赤裸，Eduardo等着他把自己按进床垫，掌控一切，但是Mark绯红了脸，从脸颊到胸口，而Eduardo循着下腹的毛发到阴茎亲吻他。

『我想……』Mark从来都不会害羞的，但是他现在咬着下唇，这与Eduardo所习惯的太不一样了，Eduardo滞住了，等着Mark说出接下来的话。

『我想要你上我，』Mark飞快地说道，仿佛他害怕Eduardo会说不，Eduardo不由自主地猛抽口气。

『你确定吗？』他的声音颤抖，他从未期望过这个，，甚至从未考虑过问出口，因为Mark掌控着一切，Mark需要掌控一切，被插入就是超出掌控之外了。

 『是的，』Mark说道。现在他脸红得发亮，但他摸索着直到握住Eduardo的膝盖。『我——我想要这个。』

 

 

 

这很不一样，缓慢，房间内的一切都是轻柔而迷蒙的，但是Eduardo不需要看清一切就能亲吻Mark，用牙齿吮咬Mark的脖颈让他呻吟出声，去爱抚他。

他从来都不需要，但是能够知道真的很好，能够知道他能依赖Mark身体上的线索和Mark机敏的头脑。或许Eduardo的家庭比Mark的家庭更虔诚，但他不禁将Mark比作一幢神殿，比作他所见到的任何神圣而圣洁的存在。

『你真美，』他低语道，亲吻的Mark的腹部，感受着Mark的喘息与紧致。

Mark的阴茎发硬，Eduardo甫一碰到就抵着他的下腹滴落前液，他吻着冠部和柱身，Mark不禁呻吟出声，高亢而大声。

Eduardo得停下去拿润滑剂，Mark耐心地等着他，在贡缎床单上赤裸着，阴茎渗出液体，他茫然的眼睛凝视着天花板。

这太超过了。

这证明了，超出Mark的话语，就是他的的确确爱着Eduardo，仿佛他体内的每一支静脉都亮了起来，直到Eduardo能看见他的真心，能看到他自己的倒影，一切不再漆黑。他不再害怕了。

 

 

当Eduardo将第一根手指探入Mark的体内，他的心跳漏拍，他听到自己的喘息，即使是当Mark环住他的时候。

Mark难以置信地热情，向Eduardo推耸着臀部，攥紧了贡缎被套，当Eduardo探进第二根手指后Mark真的呻吟出声。这不可思议的火辣，能让Mark像这般全身敞开，双腿大张，全身绯红，他的阴茎硬挺，身体紧紧包裹着Eduardo的手指，因为Eduardo就在他体内。

他曲起手指，摩挲着Mark的前列腺，Mark战栗着，嘴唇半张，Eduardo莞尔，再次轻蹭着，Mark不禁弓起身子，迎合着Eduardo的手指。

『所以……所以这就是那种感觉，』Mark上气不接下气，Eduardo朝着他微笑，一遍又一遍地推送着，直到Mark的阴茎在他小腹上滴落前液，完全打开，乞求着，喃喃着『操』，『Wardo』，『求你了』。

『Yeah, okay,』Eduardo不明所以地低声道，从Mark体内抽出，撕开安全套的包装，把它平展开戴上。他用手包覆住Mark的阴茎，Mark再一次地颤抖着，紧咬下唇。

『看看你，』Eduardo轻声说；Mark转了转眼睛。『天啊，Mark，你真美。』

接着他挺身，感受到Eduardo阴茎的头部时，Mark倒抽口气，但是他点点头，于是Eduardo便推了进去，很慢很慢很慢，尽管有安全套，但他仍旧喘息着，这太超过了。

『动啊，』当Eduardo完完全全进入他的时候，Mark上气不接下气地说道，Eduardo对于他能看着Mark的脸庞感到欣悦，对于他能拥住Mark亲吻他感到欣悦，他几乎完全抽出，紧接着又推耸进去，绵长而缓慢。

『Mark，操，』Eduardo说道，因为Mark这样紧致，这样温暖，他感觉自己仿佛要炸开了，仿佛他要到达激烈的高潮，仿佛他从体内裂开，胸腔乃至全身都破碎。

『Wardo，』Mark喘息着，颇为不耐，他的手指巡着Eduardo的脊椎，握住了他的手，试图撩拨他，但仍让Eduardo掌控一切。

Eduardo的额前滑落汗水，Mark的胸口一片湿黏，但Mark一直迎合着Eduardo的推耸，Eduardo便不再缓慢地进行，而是激烈地抽送着，调整着角度直到他每一次的耸动都冲撞着Mark的前列腺，直到Mark呜咽出声。Eduardo腾出手抚弄Mark阴茎的头部，紧接着Mark就到了，背脊的弓起、迷乱而短促的喘息和啜泣都表明了他的高潮。这是如此的火辣以至于Eduardo也到了，操着Mark直到他们都禁受不住更多的刺激，然后揽住了他。

Mark的手指流连Eduardo的脊柱，慵懒而满怀爱意，然后伸手向下，抚住Eduardo与他的结合处，他的神情满是沉迷与赞叹。

『Wardo，』当Eduardo退出他体内时Mark喃喃道，他处理掉安全套，拽上短裤。『Wardo，我真的爱你。你知道的，对吗？』

Mark已经是半梦半醒了，但是他拽着Eduardo的胳臂，表情真挚，Eduardo吻了吻他的额头，满是温柔。

『我知道，』他说道。『睡吧，Mark。』

『你，也睡，』Mark固执地说道，把Eduardo拉向他的怀抱。『和我一起睡。』

\---

他们回到哈佛，Eduardo满脑子的『当然我爱你』，在他心中熠熠生辉。他想着，离开他的家庭的计划能缓缓，Sean Parker能缓缓，这个夏天也能缓缓，因为Facebook在壮大，Mark比Eduardo所见过的更加高兴。

Eduardo没再提到广告了，Mark也没提起Sean Parker或者 Palo Alto，这是暴风雨之前的宁静，Eduardo把时间都花在Kirkland的套房里，和Mark、Dustin、Chris和Erica，时不时地，还有Christy。

Mark请她过来，感谢她为与Sean Parker的会面牵线，开始对她有好感，因为她直率，不会被Mark冒犯到，也不会被Ianthe吓到。

一天，Eduardo正在厨房里加热外卖，而Christy和Mark坐在沙发上谈天，Christy透露道：『你不是唯一一个有残疾的，知道吗。』

Mark拉长了脸，因为他还在掂量自己关于被打上残疾标签的感觉，仅仅是因为他很骄傲，并且他很固执，承认他有残疾实在太像是他在承认一个弱点，但是Christy忽略了他。

『老实说我觉得你在做的真的很酷，关于Facebook。我的意思是，也许你是个讨人厌的瘦柴白人男生——』Mark抱怨了一声，Christy大笑——『但同时你也看不见，尽管如此你所做的太他妈酷了。』

『我就是……我讨厌这个，』过了一会Mark说道。Eduardo按着微波炉的按钮让自己忙起来，努力让自己调到正确的设定，努力不去听。『就是因为我看不见并不意味着我做不了事，你知道吗？它无法定义我。』

『但是它是组成你的一部分，』Christy说道，看上去她明白了。

『无论你想或不想。秘诀就在于别让人们利用它针对你。』

『所以，你有残疾吗？』Mark说道。『你说……』

『是了，』Christy说道。『左耳失聪。但我觉得顺风顺水，你知道吗？我矮，我是女性，我是亚裔还有我是酷儿，人们不会因为这个宽容我的。所以去他们的。无论如何我都将会成功的。』

『你是怎么……怎么失聪的？』Mark问道。『我的意思是，抱歉，有点没礼貌。』

『没事，很酷的，』Christy挪近Mark。Eduardo搞掂了微波炉，转身望着他们，靠在墙上。『我九岁的时候，意外点着了我的头发，它把我的耳朵燎得太厉害以至于我失去了全部听力。』她把头发挽到耳后，Eduardo现在能看到——一片伤疤新生肌肤，完全没有耳朵，只有严重受伤的皮肤。『如果我把头发放下来你们就看不出来，我也很擅长弥补这个。』

Mark在她脸颊旁扬起了手，她哼了一声『好的』，于是Mark将手指循着她的脸颊到下颌，再是她的耳朵，触及那里的伤疤。

『我很抱歉，』过了一会他说道，尝到什么不佳的东西般拧起了嘴唇，Eduardo想起了Mark眼下的伤疤，思考着触碰是如何变得既好又坏的。他思考着他是如何在身上携着Mark的爱痕，不以为意，思考着他有多厌恶他父亲投在他脊背上的轻鄙。

『别，』Christy说道。她将头发覆过耳朵，向下捋顺。『我已经克服了，老实说，比起别人怎么看待我的伤疤，我更担心向我的父母出柜。

『同性恋可不比残疾更糟，』Mark啐道。

『变得……依赖于……』他的声音越来越小，明显没法表达清楚，这个前所未有，Christy将小巧、精致护理过的手覆住他。

 『Alice爱我因为我是我。那也包括了我的伤疤。』

『是啊，』Mark说道，指尖羽翼般轻柔地抚过自己的伤疤。『我想这最终会没事的，』他们不再讨论伤疤了，接着微波炉叮了一声，Eduardo转身，想起了在浴室中，Mark抚弄他，将嘴唇印在Eduardo身上每一处他所能触及的伤疤上，多么意蕴深刻。

 

 

如果Eduardo能让他们停留在哈佛的那段时间，如果有可能在他余生再现这一段，他会的。

一天晚上，Mark找到他，安静而忧伤，他说道：『我决定去加利福尼亚。』

『噢，』Eduardo说道，悄声而缓慢，他想着当Mark说着，『就是这样，这会让你受人瞩目的』，紧接着他想到Sean Parker说着『你得到加利福利亚来。加利福尼亚才是对的地方』。

『Wardo，』Mark的手揉乱了Ianthe的颈毛，皱着眉，仿佛他想要看见Eduardo，即便是他看不到，Eduardo觉得或许他就是个傻瓜，他永远不该向全世界承认他再次快乐起来了，因为它就要被毁掉了。

『为什么，』他知道原因，但是他想亲耳听到，想要说服Mark他正在犯下错误，而Mark叹了口气。

『这对公司来说是最好的，Wardo。』Mark朝着他皱眉，仿佛很失望。『你应当希望这样的，Eduardo。你是CFO。你知道这是正确的做法。』

『那我们呢？』Eduardo不由自主地问道。『我会真的想要我的男朋友离开我，就算只是一个夏天？』

Mark面色发白，但是咬住了下唇，，一如既往的固执，Eduardo知道会发生什么，他想要扬起手护住自己，然而：『不只是这个夏天，Wardo。』Mark的声音毫无起伏，像是他一直那样的。『我不会回来的。』

『我当然爱你』的字句被这些词碾碎，Eduardo克制不住地站起身，背向Mark，Mark伸出手，孤零零地摸索着。

 『我必须去，』他说道，Mark转为某种悲伤，某种痛楚的神情，但是Eduardo已经离开了，身后砰地关上Kirkland的门。他跑起来，不在乎他看上去什么样，也不在乎别人会怎么想，他脚下的砖石在雨中打滑。

 

 

他没有回到自己就在Kirkland对面的宿舍。相反，他穿过学校，想变成街灯下模糊的一抹阴影，虚空的一团气。

他没有成功，当然，因为他已经不再擅长那么泯然众人了。自从他遇见了Mark，他就一直试着，去成为什么，去成为Mark脑海中的那个Eduardo，明媚、被宠爱、无所畏惧的那个Eduardo，不受他父亲摆布，不曾见过他的母亲把自己灌醉。【译注13】

那般默默无闻，就不会在石油期货上赚30,000美金。

那般默默无闻，就不会引领着他生命中的爱，穿过餐厅，试图诠释他的爱人的盲杖在地板上的敲击声。那般默默无闻，就不会骄傲地站着，六英尺高，拦住他父亲意欲挥向他母亲面颊的拳头。

『我绝不泯然众人』，他想着，踉跄着。

他猛击着地面，茫然地伸展着身体，过了一会他才发现，这是他第一次揽住Mark，坠入爱河的地方。

雨一直在下，但是Eduardo躺在小路上，盯着沉沉的夜幕，思考着溺水，思考着潜入某种幽深而慑人的地方。他看不见坠落在他身上的雨滴，哈佛坐落在市内，绝不能看到星星，夜空广袤而深沉，他被重压在地。他看不见，他束手无策，无人关怀；整个世界都在旋转着，而Mark为了Facebook要搬去加利福尼亚，这也助推了Eduardo的逃离。

『这是为了公司好』，他对自己说。『他爱你，但是他这样做是为了公司』。

Eduardo从未考虑过，如果你爱某个东西，你就得放手，因为爱情很珍稀，他无法相信它会回来的。他不想抛弃它，也不想大开着门说『向前走吧，离开吧，我不在乎』，因为这太不知恩馈了，因为他的的确确在乎，他太在乎了。

 『别离开我』，他一遍又一遍地想着，即使Mark听不见他。『请不要离开我』。

 

 

 

当Mark出发的时候，Eduardo去送机了，Mark紧紧拥着他，仿佛他不愿放手。

『和我一起，』Mark说道，飞快而小声，Eduardo拥住Mark，想要永不放手。

『我不能，』他最终说道。『我有实习，即使在那之后……我得完成哈佛的学业，Mark。』

『斯坦福更好，』Mark在Eduardo的脖颈旁说道，Eduardo笑着以免哭出来。

『照顾好你自己，好吗？』当Mark退开身，他说道，声音太过生硬以至于Mark握住了他的手腕，像是五指的连接就能不让眼泪落下。

『好，』Mark说道。

他们没有说我爱你，Eduardo的胸口沉甸甸的，他所能做的只有大口呼吸。Mark瑟缩了一下，当他从Eduardo怀里抽开的时候，他迷蒙的眼睛望向远处，仿佛他已经在加利福尼亚了。

Mark徘徊着，但Eduardo已经无法说出更多了，他吻了吻Mark，捧住Mark的脸，抱着他直至他无法承受更多，直到Mark流水般从他指间离开。

『Bye，Wardo，』Mark最终说道，Eduardo只是握了握他的手。他泪水涟涟，目送Mark登机，Ianthe在他身旁，只有Chris抚在他肩上的手促着他离开。

\---

在电话上维系和某人的关系很难，而当感情更多地关乎触碰，而你们相隔三千英里时就愈发艰难。有太多要说的怎么也说不够，不止一次Eduardo陷入沉默，只为听到Mark的呼吸声，假装Mark就在他身旁，而他才是看不见的那一个。

当然，他们有争执，因为Eduardo太害怕了。最后他为Mark租下的房子买单，他看着银行存款的减少，感觉他的希望随之消逝，感到绞索收紧了。他想让他们在网站上投放广告，Mark如此激烈地反对以至于Eduardo困惑着，究竟Mark有没有在听，还是他只是为了坚持而坚持。他不知道为什么Mark会觉得广告会让网站不酷，不怎么明白『酷』的重要性。

但是Mark不高，看不见，呆头呆脑的，他从来都不酷，所以Facebook很酷倍加重要。

 他甚至指责Eduardo破坏网站，想要让他们失败，最终Eduardo把手机砸向墙壁，气得说不出话。

 

 

 

他考虑过谎言，考虑过淹溺在其重压之下，试图捋清每个故事的来龙去脉，如果说网站最初是为了使他受人瞩目的，却又变成了使Mark受人瞩目的途径。Mark，对受人关注既厌恶、又热切，他无法看清自己亦没有认识到，如果他需要得到注意，他所需要做的就是说出口。

但是Mark从不开口要求，Mark从不道歉，或许Facebook就是一种索求，索求他觉得应得的认可，索求他觉得自己因失明而不曾得到的联结。

Eduardo回忆着，他蜷缩在Mark的床上说道，『发生在你身上的，这不公平，』Mark毫无表情的脸上带些不悦，回嘴道：『生活并不公平，Eduardo，你忘了吗？』接着他回想着自己所说的，倒在床上，磕磕绊绊地吮住Eduardo的嘴唇，喃喃道『我很抱歉，我忘记了，我忘记你和我一样都明白的。』Eduardo喘息着，『你年纪太小了，我很抱歉』，但是他并非真的指Mark，他说的是他自己。

现在他想起来了，『就是这个，Eduardo。这就是你受人瞩目的方式』，后知后觉地疑惑着，『你说的是我吗，Mark？』这无关紧要，他想着；真正重要的是，Mark远在电话的另一端，远在地图的另一侧，Eduardo一天乘十四小时的地铁找投资人，为了一家拒绝广告的网站，为了一家辍学的失明大学生运作的网站，为了一家每个人都认为注定失败的网站。

这让他愤怒，为了Mark，因为Mark天才绝伦，因为Mark仅仅为了Facebook就辍学了，因为Mark看不见的事实无关紧要。但是它又的的确确利害攸关，因为这个世界丑恶又不温柔。

 Eduardo记起了Mark眼下浅浅的伤痕，Mark留在那里的伤痕，如果Mark没有留下伤疤，这个世界也会留下伤痛。Mark先到了那里。Eduardo再一次地想起，关于控制权，克制住了苦笑，因为他的人生正分崩离析。

他和Mark不再讲话了，或许这样更简单，自然而然地分开，但是这也带来伤痛，因为Eduardo飘零无依，没有可以握住的浮标，目及之处没有陆地。他想着修改Facebook上的情感关系，觉得怎么也不够。

但是他是Mark的一切，用手领着他吃饭，提醒他睡觉，即使他身在远方，他是爱他的那个人。

现在他真的是距离很远了，而Eduardo爱他依旧，但这还不够，当他将Mark拥入怀中，他知道那是什么感觉，知道Mark会用怎样的爱回馈他。他唯一遗憾的是，在他们中间是一片陆地而非汪洋相隔，因为那会很合宜的，因为那就会是充分的放开手的理由。

 

 

 

七月下旬的时候，Dustin打给他，很明显有事情发生了。

『Mark需要你，』Dustin说道。『他不要Ianthe或者他的拐杖，他也不允许我们帮他；他就坐在后院什么也不做。没有人能动他。』

『什么？！』Eduardo回想起Mark坐在雪中，摸索着拐杖的倾向，重重地哽咽着。『为什么？』

『毫无头绪，』Dustin说道。『我们想尽办法。Sean甚至招妓，』Eduardo真的能听到Dustin转眼珠子，『但是无能为力。他和 Ianthe就坐在那儿，如果靠得太近她就冲我们咆哮。』

『我在路上了，』Eduardo立刻说道。

\---

他从未想过Mark会是那个有自毁倾向的人，从未想过Mark会有糟糕的应对机制，而由恐惧诱发的自残并非偶然。【译注14】

 但是很明显， _又一次地_ ，Eduardo不知道他在说什么，什么也不知道，恐惧在他心中搏动，在他脉搏里奔涌，因为他并不知道他是不是该给Mark打回去，Mark会不会允许。

 

 

 

航班很漫长，而出租车显得更慢了，当Eduardo在瓢泼大雨中砰砰敲门的时候，Dustin应了门，示意他进去，问也不问，帮忙拿着Eduardo的行李，指了指房子后面。

房间里满是垃圾，到处都是酒精和大麻，但是Eduardo有更重要的事情要做。透过玻璃滑门，他能看见Mark的身影，模糊在走廊闪烁的灯光下，他看见Ianthe蜷在Mark身旁，鼻子、嘴巴和耳朵都耷拉在雨中。

Eduardo走向他，心乱如麻，不知说什么好，他只想走向Mark，抱住他，直到雨停，他们会处理好的，去他的广告，一点也不重要， _Mark_ 才是重要的那一个，Eduardo怎么会没发现呢？

当他走近时Ianthe扬起头，但他可不会被她不相称的凝视所吓到。她允许他靠近，甚至摇了摇尾巴，但她没有离开Mark的身旁，Eduardo觉得自己或许能从她身上的忠诚中学到什么。

『Mark，』当他走到Mark身后，他说道，Mark猛颤，却听而不闻。

『Wardo？』Mark问道，话语被雨声掩盖，Eduardo艰难地半跪在他身边，小心翼翼地将手放在Mark的胳膊上。

『你在这里！』Mark惊得倒抽一口气，湿漉漉的脸转向Eduardo，Eduardo朝他微笑，不知所措。

『我在，』他说道，摩挲着Mark的胳膊，直到Mark转过身让Eduardo拥住他。Mark在Eduardo的怀抱中放松下来，静静地战栗着，Eduardo吻住他潮潮的额头，鬈发因为雨水贴平。『Mark。/Mark/。你在做什么？』

『你不肯过来，』Mark在Eduardo颈边喃喃道，他攥紧了Eduardo潮湿的羊毛衫，指节发白。『我曾经……我没有……我需要……』

Eduardo并不明白，但他也不需要明白。

『我现在在这里了，』他悄声道，感受着Mark的颤抖，他困惑这是究竟是他的过错，还是他们都感觉被抛弃了。『Mark，我在这里，好吗？我在这里。』

『留下来，』Mark喃喃着，Eduardo点点头，哽咽着说着/当然/。当然他会留下来。

 

 

 

他试着搀住Mark，一只胳膊环住他的腰，就像他一年半之前所做的那样，另一只手抓住Mark的手腕扶起他。Mark站不稳，或是因为饥饿，或是因为精疲力尽，或是因为歇斯底里，因而Eduardo最终半拥着他进了市内，Mark紧紧攀着他，Ianthe紧随在他们身旁。

 

他把Mark领到房内，关上门，脱下他们的衣服。Mark颤抖着，浑身透湿，当Eduardo试图把他引到花洒下，他陷入恐慌，徒劳地环视左右。

『我在那里？』他问道，紧紧抓着Eduardo的胳膊。『我在哪里？！』

『你在租来的房子里，在帕罗奥图，』Eduardo告诉他，调整着直到他握住Mark的手臂，直到他拥住Mark。『你在浴室里。你得洗个澡，Mark，然后睡觉。』

『Wardo，』Mark说道，但是他滚烫，高烧般滚烫，Eduardo调试着花洒，拨弄着水流直到水温足够温暖好让他放下Mark。

 『我来见你了，Mark，我在这里。』

 

 

 

Mark并没有放松下来，每每Eduardo抚摸着他的头发或者背的时候他都辗转翻动着，但是Eduardo没理他。他擅长这个，他擅长照顾人，他能弥补这个。他会让Mark好起来的。

直到在他擦干他们俩的时候，他才意识到他们都在哭泣着，Mark倒在他的胳臂间，在他脖颈边啜泣着。当他试图拉开Mark、擦干他够不到的地方的时候，他瞥见了Mark脸上红彤彤的痕迹，Eduardo想着可真是得不偿失，他永远都不会再离开Mark了。

他怎能忘记Mark/需要/他，不仅仅是因为他爱他，同样因为Mark没办法一个人生活，他也憎恶着依赖其他人。

『Mark，』Eduardo轻声道，他的目光灼灼，『Mark，对不起。』

Mark只是更加贴紧了他，手臂环住了Eduardo的脖子，Eduardo觉得这已经足够了。

他费劲地找Mark的卧室，谢天谢地有张床，他领着Mark进了房间，一只手环住Mark，拉过被子盖住他们。

 有人——他猜是Dustin——擦干了Ianthe，她走进房间，跳上来床位，谨慎地盯着他们，像是她要把他们俩分开似的。

『没事的，』Eduardo说道，或许是对他自己，或许是对Mark，或许甚至是对 Ianthe。『我在这里了。』

 

 

 

Eduardo醒来时，Mark的指尖在他眉上，流连过他的鼻子，划过他的嘴唇，然后再一次地。他想着Mark已经做这个有多久了，重新熟悉着Eduardo的脸庞，他发觉自己让步了，就一点点，在Mark的绝望的重压之下，在他的触碰之下。

『Mark，』他的声音粗哑，因为他很确定这才早上四点，Mark冲他微笑着。『Mark，太早了。』

『你在这里，』Mark并没有回答，他停下了循着Eduardo脸颊的手，好贴近Eduardo的脖颈，一反常态的脆弱，Eduardo听见了他的呼吸，由着他，让Mark的气息笼住他。

『我在，』过了很久，Eduardo说道，慵懒而疲惫，他一只胳膊拥住Mark，试图以此证明。『我在这里，Mark。』

『待多久？』Mark问道，在Eduardo颈边呢喃，Eduardo突然开始疑惑Mark是如何看待他的，是他脑海中的Eduardo已经被裁定为抛弃的一方，或是说Mark已经原谅他了。

『我不会离开了，』Eduardo告诉他。『我明白了，现在。我需要到这里来，和你一起。』

Mark点点头，Eduardo好奇他是要再继续睡呢，或是Mark突然准备要整理思绪，完全清醒过来，在距离与冷幽默之下掩藏自己。

『我们做到了，Wardo，』他在Eduardo颈边轻声道，Eduardo明白了是后者，在Mark赤裸的背上画着圈，循着他脊柱上的每一节凸起。『我们做到了。』

\---

当Eduardo再次醒来的时候，Mark仍旧熟睡着，窗口倾泻出阳光，他知道是起床的时候了。他没有费心穿上一件衬衫；就只穿着一条Mark过小的短裤穿过房子。

房间脏兮兮的，到处都是空的啤酒瓶。一面墙上有一个大洞，一旁有一个大水烟筒，肮脏不堪，被弃置在角落里。

他看见Dustin无神地盯着厨房的一个水壶，他眼下的黑眼圈几乎和Mark一样深。

『Dustin，』Eduardo说道，因为他前夜并没有真的打招呼，太分神了。

『War-doh！』Dustin说道，勾起一个微笑，他看起来见到Eduardo真的很开心，看上去宽慰了些。『嘿兄弟。』

『这房子真是一团乱，』Eduardo说道，倚在柜台上，看着Dustin。『发生什么了？』

Dustin做了个鬼脸。『Sean Parker，』他说道，声音几乎和Mark一样干涩，这让Eduardo想起来，他们已是多年好友。

『Sean？Sean在 _这里_ ？！』

『没，』Dustin说道。『唔，我不知道怎么样泡茶。』

『你为什么想泡茶？还有Sean在哪里？』

『Mark把他轰出去了，』Dustin心不在焉地说道，打开壶盖往里瞅着。

『一旦出问题了人们就会泡茶。像在哈利波特里一样。』

『那是因为他们是英国人，』Eduardo指出来，但是他站起身，从Dustin手里取走水壶。『不如你坐在这里把一切都告诉我，我给你泡茶，行吗？』

Dustin听从了，不讲形象地跌坐进一把椅子，盯着Eduardo灌满水壶，把它煮开。

『我要写一个关于怎样泡茶的e-how，』看了Eduardo几分钟，Dustin宣称道。Eduardo朝他笑笑，在橱柜里翻找着，泡了一壶甘菊，把它搁在柜台上。【译注15】

『好吧，』他说道，拿着一把汤匙比向Dustin。『说吧。』

『Mark和Sean大吵一架，』Dustin一只手向后耙过他的红发。『我从来没见过Mark那样生气。』

『他们吵什么？』Eduardo禁不住问道，Dustin乜了他一眼，扬起眉毛。

『你该问问Mark，』他泰然自若地说。『毕竟，我并不真的清楚。当时我正编程，但是我看见Mark砸了墙，然后他把Sean轰出去了，叫他别回来。』

『哇哦，』Eduardo倒抽一口气。

『是啊，』Dustin说道。『就他小小的绝食抗议而言这是对的。』

『之前他有这样做过吗？』水壶开始有些嗡鸣了，Eduardo漫不经心地摩挲着柜台的顶部，想着Dustin会不会回答，或是他该问问Mark，因为毕竟这是隐私。

『有一次，』过了一会Dustin说道，缓慢又谨慎。『在他抓狂毁了他的脸之后——』Dustin用手指扫过他眼下的肌肤，Eduardo想起了Mark的疤痕。『他就只是坐在病床上，无视了所有人。没有人能接近他。』

『发生了什么？』Eduardo问道，十分好奇，到年幼而脆弱的Mark，抱膝坐在病床上，试图揭下脸上的绷带，一想到此处他就感到心痛。

『我不知道，』Dustin耸耸肩。『他振作了起来。我觉得是因为他母亲和医生为他列明了选择，所以他没再觉得不知所措了。』

『你觉得这是他这样做的原因？』

『是啊。我的意思是，我无法想象惊慌失措，身处黑暗之中，你明白吗？我觉得Mark拒人于千里之外就是因为他不知道该怎么办了。』

『是啊，』Eduardo深吸了一口气。水壶发出哨音，就现在，他们沉默着，Eduardo用毛巾裹住手，给Dustin倒了一杯水，把水杯递给他。

『谢谢，』Dustin低声道。『Wardo……你在这里我很高兴。』

Eduardo朝他眨眨眼，不知该说什么，他满脑子想着，如果Mark的崩溃都是他的过失的话。

『比如说，我不介意照料Mark，你知道的？』Dustin问道，疲倦地用他的勺子比划着，『但是Mark会介意。你是唯一一个他不会真正介意的人，你不在的时候真的糟透了』

『我没打算要离开的，』他最后说道。

 『很好，』Dustin说道。他啜了一口茶，做了个鬼脸。『这尝上去像草一样。』Eduardo朝他笑笑，Dustin耸耸肩。『嘿，我努力试过。现在去和Marky Mark聊聊，把这理清，好吗？』

 

 

 

Eduardo回来的时候Mark醒着，当Eduardo关上身后的门时他微笑起来，坐起身拍拍他身边的床。

Eduardo听从他的，爬到Mark身边，亲吻他，任Mark抚住他下颌的曲线，循着Eduardo的脖颈。

Eduardo _想要_ ——他想要爱抚Mark，想要Mark把他操到不省人事，再紧紧环住他，慵懒而饱含爱意，但是他想知道Mark是否还好，想知道发生了什么，为什么Mark觉得在雨里坐在室外是个好主意。

 

于是他抽开身，一只手环住Mark的胳膊，提醒自己Mark就在这里，他们没事的。

『Mark，』他缓慢轻声道，Mark滞住了。『Mark，为什么你不告诉我发生什么了，为什么你会那样做，嗯？』

 

 

 

 很明显Mark不想告诉他，这让事情变得更糟了，Eduardo忍不住用一根手指划下Mark的脸颊，想让他放松下来。

『你得听着，』Mark最终说道，茫然地望向床铺。『你得听到最后，不要插话，好吗？』

『好的。』Eduardo说道。『我保证。』

 

 

 

 

『Sean想要把你从公司踢出去，』Mark说道，飞快地，Eduardo猝然一动，心脏在肋骨下跳动着。『我——他告诉我说这样对公司最好，因为你没有为我们找到投资者，你不了解广告，你也不愿意 _听_ ，你不在 _这儿_ ，你会被 _落下_ 的。但是我——我不能那样对你，Wardo。』他深呼吸，睫毛翕动，Eduardo意识到Mark在/害怕/，害怕失去Eduardo，或是Eduardo会如何反应，但这是因他而起的害怕，这让他分心，不再去想他心中涌动着的怒火。

『我知道我能让你理解的，』Mark说道，『但是Sean不听我的，他威胁要取消他为我们安排的所有会面，和投资方的。』Mark深深地哽咽着，Eduardo想要说些什么，但是Mark要求他闭上嘴。『我让他出去，他不再受欢迎了。我——我知道你能帮我们找到投资人的，还有，我的意思是，我宁可在/有/你的时候任这家公司失败也好过在没有你的时候成功。』他顿了顿，面色发红，意识到了他刚刚说了什么。『不是说——你不会让我们失败的，我不是那个意思，我只是。我没法逼走你，我不想让你蒙在鼓里。我得告诉你。』

但是你/没有/，Eduardo想着，Mark能听到他的心声似的，他抽了抽。『就好像是……这太过了，』过了一会他说道。『我不知道该做什么，不知道在电话里怎样告诉你。』

『你吓到我了，』Eduardo猛然大叫道，Mark畏缩了，但没有冲他大吼。『我只是——Mark，如果你需要我，无论有什么你需要告诉我的，就只管来找我，好吗？我才是想要帮忙的人。』

『好的，』Mark说道。紧接着：『你没在生气？』

『我当然生气了，』Eduardo说道。『但是——主要还是对于Sean。』

『我搞砸了，Wardo，』Mark坦陈道。『我很抱歉。但是，我需要你来这儿。我需要我的CFO，我需要你。』

『尽管我是个顶糟糕的CFO？』Eduardo追问道，嗓音发紧，Mark阴沉着脸。

『你不是糟透了的CFO，Wardo。你就是得在广告的事上相信我，好吗？』他不自在地转了转。『我告诉过你，尽管你是CFO，我宁可在有你的时候任这家公司失败也好过在没有你的时候成功。』

『为什么？』Eduardo追问道，清楚看见红晕从Mark的脸颊爬上他的脖颈和耳朵。

 『这不值得的，』Mark咕哝道。

 

 

 

在那之后，他们安静下来，Eduardo靠在床上，盯着天花板，因为他真的不知道该做什么或要说些什么。

他思索着，如果Mark没有叫Sean离开，如果Mark任其发展，会发生什么，想象出来的背叛所带来的疼痛是如此深刻，Eduardo喘息着。

『我本来永远不该原谅你的』，他想着，骇住了，他无法想象出一个Mark那样做的世界，能够将商事和感情分装到两个好生贴着标签的盒子里。

『Wardo，』Mark最后说道，撑起一只胳膊，躺在Eduardo身旁咬着下唇。『Wardo，拜托留下来。』

『我也是这样打算的，』Eduardo终于说道，Mark回以释然的叹息，Mark的指尖寻到他的脸颊，描摹着他鼻子与颧骨的线条。『但是首先，我得和家里把事情交代清楚，还得申请斯坦福。』

『所以你会再次离开的，』Mark说道，无波无澜，Eduardo揽住他，在Mark的鬓角印下一枚吻。

『我会回来的，』Eduardo告诉他。『我同样需要你。几乎忘记我有多需要你，直至几乎太迟。』

 

 

 

Mark翻身覆上他，停下Eduardo的话语，执起Eduardo的手放在他的额上，表情坚定。

『Mark，』Eduardo勉强说道，因为他的心脏在嗓子里怦怦直跳，突然间因为Mark的掌握主控权而发硬，为了Mark环住他的胳膊、命令着他而发硬。

Mark拉下Eduardo的衬衫与短裤，用手环住他的阴茎，草草揉弄后用手指拨弄Eduardo的阴囊和后穴。

『Mark， _操_ ，』Eduardo喃喃道，Mark给了他一个微笑，然后挪到床的另一侧，从床头柜里够到润滑剂，涂满了他的手指。

他缓缓将三根手指探入Eduardo体内。Eduardo从来都不是有耐心的一个，他在Mark的手指下辗转，Mark只得将手暗示性地拢住Eduardo的臀瓣说道，『Wardo，别动。』

这真是不可思议的火辣，Eduardo听从了，感觉自己的阴茎抽动着。

在Mark终于戴上安全套抻好后，Eduardo太硬了以至于觉得自己快要死掉了，他断续地喘息着。但是紧接着，Mark就推了进来，灼烧着，这是如此甜蜜，这就是他所一直渴求的疼痛。Eduardo能感觉到自己的眼睛向后翻动，Mark的重量赶走了他的所有念想，他张开嘴，『Mark，Mark，我爱你，Mark。』

Mark进入他，缓慢而轻柔，任Eduardo的阴茎在他的小腹与大腿上滴落前液。当Mark在他脖颈上吮出吻痕、拧弄着他的乳尖时，Eduardo仍旧顺从地用手尽可能紧地握着床头板。

『Wardo，』在他吻着Eduardo的喉咙时Mark喃喃道，手搂住他的脖颈，『Wardo，上帝啊，我爱你，我需要你，拜托你回来。』

这些话语已经足够了；足以让他高潮，在快感之下战栗着，足以减轻他肩膀上的重压，足以让他照亮一切，直到他能看清Mark的的每一面。Mark就像一扇蒙尘的玻璃窗，每一面后面都有一个故事，Eduardo所想要停驻探寻的故事。

『Mark，』他喘息道，紧接着Mark就高潮了，用力抽送、紧紧攥住Eduardo的肩膀以至于Eduardo觉得会留下淤青，但他不在意。他渴求Mark的触碰，喜爱接受它，喜爱在镜中看向自己，看见身后的Mark。

『我也爱你，』Mark从他体内抽出时Eduardo叹息道，Eduardo处理掉安全套，坐回去，一手环住Mark。他感觉到Mark的微笑，信任感油然而生，在那个微笑之中，让Eduardo再次想起，有关沉溺。

\---

打包他在纽约阴暗公寓里的东西到加州真是轻而易举，打电话告诉哈佛『不，我不回来了』更是容易。

但是意识到Facebook的成功并无保证就更难了，他们是否能找到投资者或者Eduardo能否付得起学费同样没有保证。

在他离开之前，他让Dustin打给Chris，因为Chris很想他，他也想Chris、Erica和Christy想得发疯，他们怎能在哈佛而没有他，他怎能在另一侧的海岸而让他人生中的所爱被照料得好好地呢。

Eduardo考虑过告诉他父亲，考虑过坐在餐桌的另一端，宣布说『我要离开哈佛，我要离开你，我永远不要再回来了。』他想着必然会有一个玻璃杯砸向他的头，想着他的母亲有多么虚弱，试图不要联想到抛弃。

『你抛弃了我』他在飞回佛罗里达的航班上想着，在膝盖上扣着手，以及。『种因得果。』

但他也并没有那么冷情，那样冷酷，所以当他回家时他把Mãe带到一旁，把她的拐杖靠在墙上，解释着。

『我不会回来了，Mãe。永远不会了。』她皱起脸，无力地抓住他，小巧的手温软而柔弱。

『和我一起来吧，』他说道。『离开Pai。我知道——我知道这不是你所希望的婚姻。我知道你不开心。但是没必要这样，Mãe。你可以再次快乐起来的。』

他的Mãe直起身来，缓缓地脱开他，他知道他已经失去她了。

『你错了，』她说道。『和他在一起我很开心。我爱你的父亲。他也爱你，Eduardo。他只是没法表露出来。』

『Mãe，』Eduardo绝望地说道，但是她抬起头，平静地望向他。

『我知道你和你的Pai有分歧，但是他在变好。他许诺再也不让我难过。』

『他总是许诺，』Eduardo说道，将『让我难过』理解成『伤害我』，想着自由意志，想着去救一个不愿被拯救的人，究竟这是在拯救他们还是在毁掉他们的生活。

『我会和你的Pai留在一起，』他的Mãe说道，朝他微笑着，仿佛她不明白。『我宣誓过，Eduardo。Até a morte nos separe。』直至死亡将我们分开。

或许否认就是最糟糕的一种勇敢，因为这是一种病态、愚昧的期望，让你蜷成一团从内溃烂，他的Mãe满心满意都是这种期望，她扬头朝他微笑，并不指望他能理解。

他并不想理解。他害怕一旦他理解了，他就会堕入等着他的那个陷阱，任由他父亲的摆布与冷酷的话语

『我不想成为你』，他平静地告诉她，最后一次地吻在她的脸颊。他觉得他对她是感激的，为她展示出事情能变得有多么糟糕，为她展示出他所不愿意成为的。

这无济于事。这不会让伤痛变得更少些。

『再见了，Mãe，』他平静地说道。『Eu te amo。』

 

 

 

在Eduardo差不多打包完房间的时候Eduardo的父亲回家了。他知道在他的Mãe告诉他的父亲一切之前他的时间所剩无多，知道在直面父亲全然的轻蔑与怒火之前他的时间所剩无多。

无论如何，他很冷静。

他思索着为什么他要这样子，想着Mark、微笑时他脸上的酒窝，想着Mark是何等的勇敢，日复一日行走在黑暗之中。

如果Mark能做到，那么Eduardo也能做到。

更何况，Mark依赖着他。这不仅仅只关乎Eduardo。

这关乎Facebook，更重要的是，这关乎Mark。

 

 

他缓缓下楼，看着墙上，看着他们家族的照片，身后拖着行李箱。

他不曾有过很多东西，但是现在仿佛又有很多了，他得挑出他想要带走的。但是到头来，他得丢下房间中绝大多数东西。他快乐的童年终结于巴西。在这栋房子里他并无什么好的回忆，再也没有了。

 他的Mãe在楼梯下等着他。他努力不要踌躇，试着直接略过她，但她说道：『你的Pai在餐厅等你。』

 

 

 

Eduardo想着不要过去，直接离开不给他父亲留下任何一句话，他现在就想这样做，想永远地解决掉这件事。于是他在前门搁下行李，整了整外套，走进餐厅。

他的父亲坐在餐桌一端，漫不经心地吃着一碗沙拉。他并非一个魁梧的人——Eduardo比他要高——但是他的存在感充斥了整个房间，让Eduardo喘不过气来直犯傻。恍然间他再次五岁，拽着他父亲的裤脚，却被无视掉。

『我听说你要离开了，』他的父亲说道，唇角勾起一个蔑笑。

Eduardo还未作答，他的父亲阴沉着脸，嗓音犹如鞭挥。『你这个傻小子。你要去哪里？你怎么付学费？没有我你无处可去。』

『我要离开了，Pai，』Eduardo坚定地说。

『没有我你一无是处，』他的Pai斥道。『你想要泯然众人吗？没有我，你永远不会有所建树，Eduardo，你什么也做不到，你哪里也去不了。』

『不，Pai，』Eduardo终于说道，因为他已经厌倦了。『 _因为_ 你，我才一无是处。』

他的父亲勃然作色，十分凶恶，把他的盘子扔向Eduardo；它没击中，打碎在墙上，Eduardo试图不要发抖，却没能做到。

『我要离开了，我必将有所建树/大有可为。』这样说很伤人，但这就是事实，因为他不再一无是处了；他是Eduardo E. Saverin，Facebook的CFO，他爱着Mark Elliot Zuckerberg。『我永远不会回来了。再见，Pai。』

出去的路脸上他经过了他的母亲。她没有看向他，匆匆走进餐厅。

这更加深让他离开的决心。

\---

最后，他坐在飞往加利福尼亚的头等舱里，身旁是一名年长的绅士，他自我介绍叫做Peter Thiel。

『Eduardo Saverin。很高兴遇见你，』Eduardo说道，挤出一个笑容并不算困难。他这才缓缓意识到，他逃开了，他再也不需要回去了，他就要回家到Mark身边，再也不离开了。

『你是做什么工作的，Eduardo？』在他们交流了经济学人的最新话题后Peter问道，Eduardo笑了。

『我是一家叫做Facebook的公司的CFO。这是一家新兴的公司，或许你没有听说过它。』

『并不，我听说过，』Peter说道，他的脸亮起来。『事实上我正打算联系你们的CEO，但我不知道怎样接触到他。你正是我想要找到的人。』

Eduardo打起精神；看上去，他笑得更灿烂了。『Thiel先生，』他说道，仿佛他们在办公室里，而非飞机上的头等舱。『我能为您做些什么？』

\---

_后记_ ：

Eduardo的新生活，绝非完美。Mark仍旧难以捉摸，仍旧是一片深沉、广阔的海洋，其中有太多的秘密、不愿透露出他的情绪。他们时常争吵，因为Eduardo现在十分脆弱，因为他想出人头地，他渴望着Mark爱他、Mark需要他的证明。

不过爱着Mark不那么有溺水的感觉了，不那么像涉水而行了，更像是浮游着，Mark更容易说『爱你，Wardo』，在入睡之前，性爱之后，他将Eduardo环在臂膀间，沉溺在他的气息和触感之中。

 

 

 

 Eduardo对斯坦福的申请通过了，全额奖学金。他思索着这与他同时也是当今世界上最成功公司的CFO有多少关系，想着如果在斯坦福有人认出了他的姓氏，敬仰他父亲该怎么办。不过更多的，他努力去乐在其中，提醒着（就他所知）自己他自有所长，这就够了。

 

 

 

Peter Thiel，返回帕罗奥图航班上坐在Eduardo身边的男人，最后给了Facebook一笔500,000万美元的天使投资，说他欣赏Eduardo说服他的方式，欣赏Mark的全情投入。Eduardo向Mark坦陈说Peter也觉得广告是一个糟糕的想法，至少在这个阶段，这不禁让Mark扬头大笑。

 

 

 

 他们搬进了一间新房，有一个后院可以给Ianthe玩耍，在浴室间有扶手所以Mark能扶着它进出。几乎在一瞬间就像是家的感觉，因为这闻上去像是Mark，感觉上就像是布莱叶文，这就足够了。

 

 

 

 他慢慢地，逐字逐句地把他的童年告诉给Mark；关于他的父亲，他的母亲，发生在他身上的一切。他告诉Mark他决定离开的原因，他是怎样做到的，Mark拥住他，良久，轻声道『你绝非一无是处，Wardo。』Eduardo将其视为巨大的进展，他相信他。

 

 

 

直至百万会员日，一切尘埃落定，Eduardo将Mark拥入怀中，在只有他们能听见的音乐里起舞，Mark在他耳畔轻声道『我们做到了，Wardo』，然后探出手循着Eduardo回应的微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 很明显，这是篇原著向（译注：原文为canon divergent，即与原作有一定联系的AU）。我早早明白我无法描写Eduardo原谅Mark的场景，却仍旧试图贴近角色，因为Eduardo已经给予了Mark太多，而他被人生中的绝大多数人背叛，因此Mark的背叛不可饶恕。
> 
> 本文标题，我想你们都能认出来的，取自Andrea Gibson的诗作《I Sing the Body Electric, Especially When My Power’s Out》。
> 
> 引用部分『Some things you will think of yourself…some things, God will put into your mind』取自《奥德赛》，实际上是Mark用盲文阅读的第一本书/诗作。我有想埋伏笔但没有想到好的位置。
> 
> 同样的，每每人们说『see you/回见』的时候Mark都会嗤笑，因为他见不到他们。苦中作乐（Gallows humor）。解释不清。
> 
> Ianthe是一条西伯利亚哈士奇，眼睛一只蓝一只棕。这里有一张图片。多数导盲犬都不是哈士奇；他们通常是德国牧羊犬、金毛寻回犬或是拉布拉多，但是我想给Mark一只哈士奇。Ianthe，是希腊神话中的一位女子，她的爱人Iphis，身为女子，被当做男子抚养。为了与Ianthe结婚，他向神祈祷，而他将她变为男子。Ianthe同样是一个年轻女子，十分美丽，在她死后，神令她的墓旁长出紫色的花朵。
> 
> 与布莱叶盲文有关的所有以及盲人器具当然都是真的。对Ianthe的指令都是真实的指令。Mark用的盲杖是许多视障人群使用的；它通常是白色的，带有红色条纹。使Mark失明的事故同样发生在许多人身上，最为著名的是索诺拉·韦伯斯特·卡弗（Sonora Webster Carver）。电影《Wild Hearts Can’t Be Broken》对其有所描述，也是我产生Mark视网膜脱离构思的来源。
> 
> 这部小说很大程度上源自于tumblr上的这幅图，同样是Eduardo在迈阿密找到然后寄给Mark的布莱叶文刻铜片。我看到了之后立刻想到，我们有不少听障AU；那么一个视障的呢？就我个人而言，我认为视障很大程度上诠释了Mark的性格；在这个故事里他不是个讨厌的小鬼。这或许有损于这个故事，不过，我也不清楚。
> 
> 同样，对我而言只有失明！Mark在床上有支配权才说得通。有点别扭，因为sub！Mark才是我的萌点（kink） ;____;
> 
> 最后，在这篇小说里Eduardo是一个有着PTSD，试图从经年的儿童虐待中康复的角色。这部小说实际上非常的私人，可以作为献给任何努力疗愈的人的一封情书；这是有可能的，只是需要时间罢了。一切的的确确会变好。
> 
> 感谢你的阅读。<3
> 
>  
> 
> （译注：原作notes上加了有Ianthe的原型哈士奇和布莱叶黄铜片的两张图的链接，研究了半天那个代码硬是贴不出来，可以点原文看图_(:з」∠)_）


End file.
